


Не завоеванная

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anger, Drama, F/F, The Conqueror - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Один из самых глубоких рассказов про Завоевателя.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unconquered](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/414303) by Pallas. 



> Перевод: июнь 2006г.

«Где её взяли?» - голос был усталым и напряженным. 

«В двух днях пути к западу отсюда, моя Королева». 

«Сколько было убито при атаке?» 

Блондинка подалась вперед. Её буквально трясло от нескрываемого гнева. 

«Никто не пострадал» - ответила измученная дорогой женщина, она продолжала игнорировать нарастающий шум толпы, которая переполняла зал Совета. 

«Невероятно» - медленно покачала головой Королева – «Она позволила пограничному отряду схватить себя и при этом не убила ни единой души?» - по залу вновь пронесся возмущенный ропот, и темные глаза правительницы быстро обежали толпу, лишь на мгновение задержавшись на зеленоглазой блондинке, которая стояла чуть впереди остальных. После чего взгляд Королевы снова вернулся к посланнице, которая смиренно выжидала – «Хорошо, расскажи, что произошло?» 

«Она просто сдалась, моя Королева» - ответила женщина – «Подошла прямо к нашим воротам и бросила на землю свой меч». 

«Ты лжешь!» - выкрикнула обладательница вьющихся светлых волос, выступая вперед и опережая новую реплику своей повелительницы. 

«Нет, Эфини. Завоеватель пришла на нашу заставу и сдалась. Никакой армии. Никакой схватки и никакого смысла». 

«Тогда это не Завоеватель» - отрезала Эфини – «Зена бы такого никогда не сделала. С чего бы ей? Она бы дралась ни на жизнь, а на смерть, и скорее всего…» 

Вестница подняла руку, останавливая её: «Всё, что я знаю – меня отправили сюда, чтобы я сообщила одно. Зена, Завоеватель, в тюрьме… и ожидает Вашего решения, моя Королева». 

«Астра» - задумчиво промолвила правительница – «Слова Эфини не лишены смысла. Зена не из тех, кто так просто сдается… Хотя, видят Боги, я бы хотела, чтобы это было правдой» - она приблизилась вплотную к женщине, принесшей ей столь невероятные новости – «Откуда ты можешь знать, что та, кого вы удерживаете, Завоеватель?» 

«Я сражалась с тобой против неё, Террес» - ответила посланница - «Я видела её. Видела, как она прорубалась сквозь наших друзей, словно их там и не было вовсе. Поверь мне… я знаю, что это Зена». 

«Хорошо» - уступила Королева. 

«Это ловушка» - вновь вмешалась Эфини. Облокотившись о стол, она впилась взглядом в Амазонку – «Террес, иначе просто быть не может. Она что-то задумала. С чего бы ей ещё…» 

«Возможно» - оборвала своего советника Королева – «Но если так, то что может быть у неё на уме?» 

«Это неважно. Если она у нас… и её проклятой армии нет рядом, нельзя упустить этот шанс. Покончим с её властью. Прервем, наконец, цепь этих немыслимых убийств и бесчинств. Уничтожим её, Террес!» - в последние слова Эфини вложила всю свою силу, и несколько Амазонок встретили их восторженными криками и овациями. 

Королева вскинула руку, заставляя умолкнуть и своего советника, и шумный зал: «Довольно! Если это ловушка, то весьма необычная. Раньше она к подобным не прибегала. Для чего сдаваться нам в руки?» - её взгляд сосредоточился на вестнице – «Полагаю, вы прочесали всю округу в поисках следов её армии?» 

Женщина утвердительно кивнула в ответ: «Ты слишком хорошо нас знаешь, моя Королева». 

«Ответь… что она сказала?» - потребовала Эфини. 

«Она почти не говорит» - ответила женщина – «Просто сидит в камере и не обращает на нас никакого внимания. Только спросила, когда её поведут сюда, на суд». 

«Вот оно!» - воскликнула Эфини, ударив кулаком по столу – «Она знает, что мы приведем её сюда, и что таким образом она окажется в нашем лагере» - Амазонка снова ударила по столу – «Проклятье, как все продумано!» 

«И смысл оказаться здесь… одной… Эфини?» - поинтересовалась Королева, обратив свой усталый взор на советника. 

«Брось, Террес… сейчас не время задаваться вопросами о том, какие добродетели движут людьми. Думаю, Зена уже доказала, что не вся теория поддается логике?» 

«И какой же тогда в этом смысл, позволь узнать» - голос Террес разрывался между досадой и обидой, она была явно задета. 

«Оглянись» - не унималась Эфини, её взгляд обежал всех собравшихся – «Зена захватила контроль практически над всеми землями, известными человечеству. Её влияние велико, а жажда власти неуемна… её силы намного превышают те, что мы можем противопоставить ей. Но нам приходится. И мы продолжаем сдерживать её натиск». 

«И в результате мы почти на грани вымирания» - указала Террес. 

«Вот именно! Но мы как кость, застрявшая у неё в горле! Она не привыкла проигрывать!» 

«Значит, сдаться нам - это её способ одержать верх?» 

«Террес… она хочет уничтожить нас. Пока ей это не удается, но если она окажется здесь… в нашей вотчине… переступит границу священных земель… как ты думаешь, что она сделает?» 

«Полагаю, ты нам это поведаешь» - жестко произнесла Террес. 

«Нельзя недооценивать её, это всё, о чем я прошу» - ответила Эфини, отступая назад. 

«Мне кажется, ты слишком поспешно делаешь выводы» - сказала Королева, выпрямляясь во весь рост, словно пытаясь казаться ещё выше – «Через час я созову Совет Старейшин, и мы решим, как лучше поступить в данной ситуации. Пока же объявляю перерыв…» 

«Королева Террес?» - блондинка, державшаяся всё это время чуть впереди остальных, потеснила вестницу и вытянулась перед правительницей – «Я требую право голоса! Я должна знать, что вы сделаете с ней, прямо сейчас… и ни минутой позже!» 

«Габриэль!… Замолчи» - не смотря на мягкость, голос Эфини был достаточно внушительным. Королева вновь подняла руку, успокаивая своего советника, и её темные глаза переместились на молодую женщину, стоящую перед ней. 

«Габриэль… Мы прощаем тебе подобные выходки, поскольку ты с нами не так давно и ещё не знакома со всеми обычаями нашего народа… Но ты не можешь оспаривать решения правящего Совета или своей Королевы». 

«Прошу прощения, но я не согласна. Может я и новичок, но та причина, по которой я здесь, целиком и полностью связана с этой женщиной!» - сказала Габриэль, делая ещё один уверенный шаг вперед – «И как Амазонка, я требую право кровной мести!» 

«Мы все сочувствуем твоей потере» - ответила Королева – «Твое право было бы соблюдено… при обычных обстоятельствах… но ситуацию с Зеной нельзя назвать обычной». 

«Нет, она худший бич человечества! Она демон! Чудовище! И не заслуживает справедливости! Я требую отмщения!!!» - зеленые глаза женщины с вызовом смотрели на Королеву. 

Террес вздрогнула под непреклонностью этого взгляда. Было очевидно, что Габриэль не собиралась отпускать Королеву до тех пор, пока её требование не будет удовлетворено. Пребывая в плену собственных эмоций, молодая женщина не заметила, как Эфини, качая головой, подошла к ней сзади. Но она опустила глаза, почувствовав пальцы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг её руки. 

«Ну же» - шепнула Эфини – «Остановись, пока тебя не наказали… снова». 

Противиться железной хватке Эфини не представлялось возможным, а потому Габриэль была вынуждена смириться и послушно проследовать за ней к выходу из зала. Оказавшись снаружи, она ощутила, что хватка ослабла, а потому быстро выдернула руку. 

«Что ты творишь, Габи?» 

«Оставь меня в покое! Я не нуждаюсь в новой лекции об Амазонском этикете!» 

«Нет, нуждаешься, до тех пор пока ты не запомнишь его. Чего, по-твоему, ты можешь добиться подобным отношением?» 

«Это мое право!» - гневно выкрикнула женщина – «Я должна отомстить за них! Именно за этим я пришла сюда!» 

«Габриэль» - произнесла Эфини, положив ладонь на плечо женщины – «Я знаю, как тебе не хватает семьи…» 

«Ни черта ты не знаешь! Ты даже не представляешь, как я засыпаю, слыша их крики, или видя, как они бегут из горящего дома. Вся деревня объята огнем. Я чувствую этот запах. Я вижу это. Я вижу их. И я смотрю… мне приходится смотреть…» 

«Габриэль…» 

«Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы помочь им. Я не могу… не могу, потому что она… она… потому что она держит меня! Заставляет смотреть, Эфини! Её руки держат меня, в то время как у меня на глазах заживо сгорают мой муж и сестра!» 

«Габриэль…» - вновь попыталась Эфини, её голос убеждающий, но слабый. 

«И не смей говорить, что мне не достает моей семьи! Никогда, слышишь?! Ты понятия не имеешь, что это значит!» 

«Ты страдаешь… я понимаю. Но…» 

Габриэль резко развернулась и схватила свою спутницу за руку: «Ты можешь сделать это, Эф» - в её тоне было столько отчаяния – «Ты приближена к Королеве. Она отправит отряд, чтобы доставить Зену сюда. Убеди её в том, чтобы я возглавила этот поход. Сделай это для меня! Умоляю!» 

«О, да, отличная мысль, Габриэль! Так она окажется как раз в том положении, в котором ты бы хотела её увидеть, и, клянусь Богами, она не доберется сюда живой… я права?» 

Габриэль быстро закивала, светлые волосы слегка отливали рыжим под лучами солнца. 

«Как ты можешь просить меня о подобном? Я предам доверие, которое возлагает на меня Террес…» 

«По-моему, ты была совсем не прочь поспорить с ней сегодня» - заметила Габриэль, указывая на хижину, из которой они только что вышли. 

«Это не одно и то же, и ты знаешь об этом. Ты хоть представляешь, о чем просишь?» 

«Я обещала самой себе, что никогда не напомню тебе об этом, Эфини, но это слишком много значит для меня!» 

Амазонка прикрыла глаза: «Знаю» - прошептала она – «Ты спасла мне жизнь». 

«Да». 

«Но разве я не могу сказать, что сделала то же самое для тебя?» 

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?» 

«Это была лишь счастливая случайность, что ты оказалась на той дороге… в тот день…» 

«Ты не считала это счастливой случайностью, когда я столкнула тебя с дороги и уберегла от мчащейся навстречу повозки». 

«Нет, не считала. Но я говорю о том, что после этого… Амазонки спасли тебя. Ты была потеряна, Габриэль. Опустошена… лишена смысла жизни и цели». 

«Я никогда не забывала о своей цели, Эфини» - напряженно ответила Габриэль – «Смерть Зены – вот моя цель в жизни! Больше ничего не имеет значения. И если тебе или Амазонкам нужна моя благодарность за все это…» - женщина демонстративно взмахнула рукой, охватывая своим жестом всю деревню – «Тогда вы получите её… в том объеме, в каком захотите… но лишь после того, как Зена будет мертва». 

«А как быть со всеми остальными, кто так же лишился своих близких и любимых по вине Зены?» - Эфини схватила Габриэль за подбородок, заставляя встретиться с ней взглядом – «Разве они не заслуживают разделить с тобой её смерть? Разве они не владеют тем же правом?» 

«Меня это не касается» - ответила Габриэль, зеленые глаза светились упрямой решимостью – «Ты мне поможешь или нет?» 

Эфини вновь закрыла глаза: «Я не могу ничего обещать… но поговорю с Террес. Она не пойдет на это, но я попытаюсь. Это всё, что я могу сделать». 

«Спасибо». 

«Не благодари меня. Если ты убьешь Зену на пути к суду, тогда, согласно Амазонским законам, тебя саму будут судить за убийство. Возможно, ты примешь смерть, Габриэль. Ты правда хочешь этого?» 

«Если мои муж и сестра упокоятся с миром… Да, я хочу этого» - Габриэль посмотрела на подругу – «Я хочу, чтобы эти крики прекратились. Я хочу, чтобы они обрели покой, и…» - женщина отвела глаза – «Мне не хватает их, Эф. Так сильно». 

Амазонка потянулась и с нежностью убрала непослушную прядь волос с лица Габриэль: «Я знаю. И это единственная причина, по которой я делаю это. Надеюсь, ты обретешь тот покой, который ищешь».


	2. Chapter 2

Ушло два долгих дня на то, чтобы совершить переход через горы и достичь изолированного поселения, в котором удерживалась в заточении могучая Зена. Королева выделила небольшой отряд Амазонок, которые должны были сопроводить свою ценную пленницу на пути обратно домой. Возглавила поход Эфини. Габриэль же было позволено присоединиться к группе, в качестве советника и свидетеля. 

Обе женщины ехали налегке, в то время как их тяжело-вооруженные спутницы трусили сзади, прикрывая тыл. Тишина, повисшая между двумя подругами, характеризовала монотонность всей дороги, и Габриэль обнаружила, что не могла подобрать слов, способных успокоить её встревоженное сердце. 

По Амазонским законам лидер, возглавляющий любое задание, нес полную ответственность за неё, и Габриэль понимала, что, если что-то случится с Завоевателем во время их возвращения домой, Эфини поплатиться за провал своей жизнью. Даже положение преемницы Королевы и её ближайшей советницы не уберегли бы Эфини от наказания. 

Габриэль знала, что должна была убить Завоевателя, но мучилась вопросом, могла ли она обречь подругу на верную смерть во имя собственной мести. Стоила ли жизнь убитого мужа и сестры жизни одной из её лучших подруг? И чем ближе подъезжали они к деревне, тем больше утверждалась она в мысли, что ничто не имело значение, и Зена должна была принять смерть от её руки. Всё, что ей оставалось решить, это как достичь своей цели и при этом уберечь Эфини. 

Как только на горизонте показалось раскинувшееся на холмах, небольшое поселение, все, за исключением Габриэль, испытали некое облегчение, свойственное концу любого путешествия. С самого утра моросило, и все не могли дождаться, когда смогут, наконец, сменить промокшие одежды и обогреться у теплого очага. Эфини наградила Габриэль многозначительным взглядом, когда они начали спуск по ветхой дороге, ведущей к деревне. И женщина поняла, что подруга прочла её мысли и те решения, которые она приняла для себя. С тяжелым сердцем она подумала о том, что все будет ещё труднее для неё. 

Их въезд сопровождался непривычной суетой, и едва за небольшим отрядом успели закрыться ворота, как Эфини обступили взволнованные Амазонки. Габриэль старалась держаться в стороне, но её внимательные зеленые глаза следили за тем, как подруга принимала одни приветствия за другими. Визит кого-то из членов правящей семьи был достаточно большой редкостью, а потому появление Регента вызвало переполох, сравнимый с приездом самой Королевы. Эфини принимала приветствия с вежливым достоинством, и Габриэль не могла скрыть улыбки, когда подруга то и дело поглядывала на неё и незаметно для других закатывала глаза, таким образом весьма красноречиво демонстрируя свое отношение ко всей этой помпезности. 

Когда, наконец, краткая официальная церемония осталась позади, Эфини присоединилась к Габриэль, стоящей чуть в стороне от толпы. 

«А ты хорошо там смотрелась» - подколола её женщина, нервно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. 

«Поосторожнее со словами, а то возьму и передам тебе право наследования. Тогда посмотрю, как ты будешь разбираться со всем этим». 

«Сплошные обещания». 

«Ты как?» - заботливо поинтересовалась Эфини, и Габриэль только сейчас поняла, что подруга внимательно наблюдала за ней. 

«Я хочу увидеть её» - сообщила Габриэль, всеми силами призывая себя стоять спокойно. 

Эфини покачала головой: «Плохая идея. Ты устала и должна отдохнуть». 

«Хватит меня воспитывать. Мне нужно увидеть её. Нужно заглянуть в её беспощадные глаза и убедиться, что в них нет души!» 

Эфини сделала глубокий вдох, её взгляд стал ещё более тяжелым: «Ты знаешь, что я не могу позволить тебе убить её». 

«Я знаю, что это будет значить, но я решила, что если сделаю это сегодня ночью… прежде чем она перейдет под твою охрану… тебя не смогут обвинить, и я готова взять всю ответственность на себя. Я не боюсь умереть». 

«Габриэль… я готова сделать для тебя все что угодно… и тебе это известно. Но она должна предстать перед судом. Террес дала это четко понять». 

Габриэль нервно огляделась по сторонам, в поисках хоть какого-то ответа. Внезапно её лицо просветлело: «А что если она сбежит? Если она сбежит… то будет представлять опасность. Нам придется убить её. Простая самозащита». 

Эфини нахмурилась: «Ну, я не знаю…» - она отвернулась – «Мне нужно подумать об этом». 

«Я по-прежнему хочу увидеть её. Сейчас». 

«Не самая лучшая идея. Поверь, эта встреча лишь ещё больше всё усложнит». 

«Хватит обращаться со мной как с ребенком, я знаю, что делаю!» 

Регент запустила пальцы в волосы, прикусив нижнюю губу. Габриэль выжидала, старательно сдерживая волнение, которое просачивалось наружу, грозясь отразиться на лице. Наконец взгляд Эфини вновь остановился на ней, и Габриэль ощутила, как он медленно скользит по её телу, чтобы остановиться на уровне пояса. 

«Отдай мне кинжал» - произнесла Эфини, протягивая руку. Бровь женщины предостерегающе поползла вверх, когда Габриэль открыла рот, чтобы возразить – «Не то, чтобы я не доверяла тебе… но будет лучше, если у тебя не возникнет… хм… искушения». 

Молодая женщина вздернула голову, но вовремя остановила себя, побоявшись спугнуть тот успех, которого умудрилась достичь. Слегка улыбнувшись, она вытащила из-за пояса свой кинжал и протянула его подруге: «Возьми, если так тебе будет спокойнее». 

Эфини, однако, сохранила прежнюю серьезность и утвердительно кивнула в ответ. После чего подняла руку, чтобы подозвать одну из Амазонок. Одарив Габриэль последним предостерегающим взглядом, она повернулась к охраннице: «Отведи её в тюрьму» - приказала Регент – «Дай ей пять минут, а потом используй любую силу, чтобы вытащить её упрямую задницу оттуда. Поняла?» 

Молодая Амазонка кивнула, её взгляд пропутешествовал от преемницы Королевы к светловолосой незнакомке. Указав направление, женщина двинулась вперед, Габриэль поспешно припустила за ней. 

«Пять минут, Габриэль. Не заставляй меня сожалеть и не давай поводов также заточить тебя в кандалы!» - раздался ей в спину голос Эфини, в котором даже послышались нотки юмора. Впрочем, Габриэль было не до смеха. 

«Смешно, Эф» - бросила она через плечо – «Очень смешно» - пробормотала она себе под нос. Глаза женщины сосредоточенно следили за кинжалом, болтавшимся на поясе у сопровождающей её Амазонки.


	3. Chapter 3

Амазонки содержали свою ценную пленницу в жалком подобии тюрьмы. Даже неопытный взгляд Габриэль мог отметить прорехи и недостатки сооружения, прежде чем перед ней открылась дверь. Внутри было темно и мерзко пахло гнилой соломой и лошадиным навозом. Габриэль усмехнулась про себя, осознав, что находится на самом деле в старой конюшне. Задрав голову, она увидела большие дыры в крыше, а потом - и разбросанные повсюду доски, пришедшие в полную негодность. Где-то в глубине души она даже пожалела, что величайший из когда-либо известных военноначальников вынужден был мириться со столь унизительным обращением. 

«Где она?» - спросила Габриэль у охранницы. 

«За той дальней дверью» - указала женщина. И хотя дверь казалась достаточно прочной и замыкалась на железный засов, Габриэль была удивлена отсутствием стражи. 

«Она ест?» - Габриэль сама не знала, почему это должно было её волновать. 

Женщина пожала плечами: «Тарелки возвращаются пустыми. Не знаю уж, что она там с ними делает». 

«Она прикована?» 

«В этом не было смысла. Она не доставляет никаких проблем… к тому же сама сдалась». 

Габриэль повернулась и пронзительно посмотрела на Амазонку: «Дай мне свой кинжал» - сказала она, протягивая руку – «Для защиты». 

«Регент ничего не говорила об этом». 

«Не важно. Эфини не обязательно знать об этом. А вообще, для твоей же безопасности будет лучше, чтобы со мной ничего не случилось. Потому что она очень расстроится, если я буду ранена или… ещё хуже». 

Взгляд молодой Амазонки скользнул по фигуре женщины, оценивая её: «Ну, не знаю. Может мне стоит вначале согласовать это с Регентом» - её рука потянулась к двери, но Габриэль быстро схватила её, не давая сделать и шага. 

«Да ладно» - затараторила она – «Какие-то пять минут. Ты ведь не позволишь мне идти туда без всякой защиты. Эта женщина успеет убить меня, прежде чем ты откроешь дверь» - зеленые глаза молили. 

Амазонка покачала головой и извлекла из ножен свой кинжал, после чего протянула его женщине. Пальцы Габриэль сомкнулись вокруг рукоятки желанного оружия, и она тут же ощутила прилив силы, которая прошлась по ней словно бушующая река. Габриэль взглянула на Амазонку и улыбнулась: «Спасибо» - шепнула она, поворачиваясь к камере Завоевателя. Теперь месть была в её руках. 

«У тебя пять минут» - напомнила ей Амазонка. 

С каждым шагом, который она делала, она всё четче различала крики родных. Прекрасный голос сестры перерастал в режущий уши вопль… Муж корчился от боли, его тело было объято языками пламени… в то время как её руки… руки Зены… так крепко держали её. Габриэль могла ощущать на своей щеке горячее дыхание воительницы, которая заставляла её смотреть. Она чувствовала её тело, твердое как железо, плотно прижатое к её собственному… Жалкие попытки вырваться и сбежать терпели крах… и руки лишь ещё сильнее сжимались вокруг неё… В этот момент они были так близки, словно слились в одно целое. 

Когда все было кончено, Габриэль уже не могла стоять, поскольку ноги отказывались слушаться её, и вес тела женщины целиком приходился на воительницу. Габриэль помнила, как в этот момент Зена прошептала ей что-то на ухо. Она не могла воссоздать в памяти этих слов, но в её сознании навсегда отпечаталось ощущение губ, прижатых к её щеке, прежде чем воительница отпустила её, оставив раздавленной и обезумевшей от горя. 

Габриэль вспоминала все это, медленно приближаясь к двери. Она была всего в шаге от встречи со своим ночным кошмаром и своей болью. 

Тело женщины дрожало, когда она рассматривала дверь. Руки вспотели, и она поспешно вытерла ладошки об юбку, решив спрятать кинжал, прежде чем выронит его. Сейчас или никогда, поняла она, протягивая трясущуюся руку к двери. Железный засов громко заскрипел, когда она отодвинула его, и, сделав глубокий вдох, женщина отворила дверь. Избавление лежало где-то по ту сторону порога. 

Помещение было совсем небольшим. Потолок нависал так низко, что едва позволил бы взрослому человеку вытянуться во весь рост, и с каким-то болезненным удовольствием Габриэль подумала о том, что Завоевателю не приходилось испытывать большого комфорта во время своего заключения. Переступив порог камеры, женщина замерла, заворожено наблюдая за причудливой игрой света. Тонкие лучики солнца, проникали сквозь прохудившуюся крышу и создавали впечатление небесных посланников, призванных сразиться с тем злом и тьмой, которые нашли приют внутри темницы. 

«Ты здесь по делу или просто на свет пришла полюбоваться?» - раздался откуда-то из угла голос. Габриэль пришлось напрячь зрение, чтобы различить фигуру, практически слившуюся со стеной. 

«Я…» - голос подвел её. 

В её представлениях все было так просто. Вот она подходит к Зене, приставляет кинжал к её горлу и говорит о том, что её смерть станет местью за убийство мужа и сестры. А потом она погружает лезвие в эту совершенную молочно-белую шею. На деле же все оказалось не так просто. И женщина застыла, растерянная и смущенная. 

«Ты должно быть из того отряда, который прибыл, чтобы увезти меня?» 

Габриэль кивнула, её глаза пытались различить лицо женщины. 

«К чему эти церемонии? Не проще ли убить меня прямо здесь?» 

«Почему ты хочешь умереть?» - Габриэль была удивлена собственному вопросу. 

«Надоело жить». 

«Глупая причина». 

«А кто спрашивал твоего мнения?» 

«Ты. Мне кажется, это глупая причина. Если ты ищешь смерти, то найдется немало людей, готовых оказать тебе эту услугу. Зачем обрекать себя на все это?» 

«Уходи. Я не настроена на разговоры, а ты слишком много болтаешь». 

По какой-то причине Габриэль не могла заставить себя развернуться и уйти. Эмоции, бушевавшие внутри неё, слишком подавляли, и, пожалуй, впервые за весь год она поняла, что не слышит в своей голове крики. Женщина опустилась на пол, возле двери. 

«Я так понимаю, ты не собираешься уходить». 

«Я хочу поговорить… поговорить с тобой». 

«Никто не хочет разговаривать со мной. Тебе известно, кто я?» 

«Да». 

«Да, тебе известно, кто я, или да, ты хочешь поговорить со мной?» 

«И то и другое. Ответь, почему ты пришла к Амазонкам?» 

На свет показались два сапога, изящно скрестившиеся на уровне колен: «Не знаю. Тогда мне показалось это хорошей идеей. Но, судя по тому, как они обращаются со мной, лучше бы я поискала другое место». 

«А почему это было хорошей идеей?» 

«Я ведь сказала, что не знаю». 

«Хорошо. Как ты оставила свою империю?» 

Завоеватель криво усмехнулась: «Я уже не такая важная шишка». 

«Это беспокоит тебя?» 

«Что? Ты что ли врач?» 

«Нет, просто пытаюсь понять, почему самый могущественный и известный в мире военноначальник оставил все, что он завоевал и уничтожил на своем пути». 

«Ты ненавидишь меня за это?» 

«Среди прочих вещей, да». 

«Я ведь знаю тебя?» - прошептала Завоеватель, надменность исчезла. 

Внезапно Габриэль вновь лишилась дара речи, поэтому просто продолжала смотреть. Откуда-то из глубины мрака вынырнул силуэт головы, и два голубых кристалла впились в неё из темноты – «Ты так похожа на женщину, которую я вижу в своих снах» - глаза моргнули и снова исчезли во мраке – «Но она не была Амазонкой. Просто крестьянкой или что-то в этом роде». 

«Что…» - голос снова подвел Габриэль, поэтому она сделала глубокий вдох и попробовала ещё раз – «Что она значит для тебя?» 

«Ты не захочешь узнать это». 

«Скажи» - теперь в тоне была почти мольба – «Почему ты грезишь о ней?» 

«Это кошмар. Настоящий кошмар, и я никак не могу отделаться от него. Никогда не смогу. Она преследует меня…» 

Удар в дверь прервал рассказ воина: «Время вышло! Ты знаешь, что сказала Регент». 

Габриэль медленно поднялась на ноги. Одна её половина отчаянно хотела сбежать, а вторая - разрывалась между желанием остаться. Глаза Завоевателя вновь показались из мрака, и Габриэль ощутила себя парализованной этим взглядом. Даже не думая, она сделала шаг в сторону воина, сердце жаждало услышать ответ на вопрос, который она не знала, осмелится ли задать. 

«Если бы я была той женщиной, которая является в твоих снах, что бы я сделала?» 

«Убила бы меня, а я бы не стала винить тебя». 

«Она – та причина, по которой ты сдалась?» 

«Почему это должно тебя волновать?» - голубые глаза сузились, пытаясь разглядеть свою собеседницу. 

«Потому что я… потому что волнует, вот почему» - Габриэль быстро развернулась и вылетела за дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

Габриэль стояла в стороне, когда Амазонка задвигала засов на двери. Не произнося ни слова, она вытащила давно позабытый кинжал и вернула его молодой женщине. Руки Габриэль дрожали, а изнутри выворачивало от одной мысли о том, что она не осуществила свою месть. Но что было ещё хуже, она не понимала, почему. 

Эфини ожидала её на выходе из тюрьмы, но Габриэль не задержалась и прошла мимо. Регент жестом отпустила сопровождающую её Амазонку и догнала подругу. 

«И?» - протянула она. 

«Мм, я не хочу об этом говорить, хорошо?» 

«Мне кажется, ты дрожишь. Встретиться с ней один на один оказалось не так просто, да?» 

«Оставь меня, прошу. Я в порядке». 

«Габриэль, почему бы тебе просто не признать, что ты не способна на убийство. Ты не можешь убить ни её, ни кого-то другого». 

Молодая женщина развернулась, сотрясаясь от ярости: «Я могу и сделаю это! Она не заслуживает моей жалости, и мне наплевать на то, какие чувства она во мне пробуждает, когда оказывается рядом. Я убью её!» 

Эфини промолчала, и обе женщины продолжили свой путь в тишине. Наконец Амазонка остановилась и взяла подругу за руку, призывая её также замедлить шаг: «О каких чувствах ты говоришь?» 

Габриэль пожала плечами и бросила взгляд на густой лес, окружающий небольшое поселение. Спустя несколько мгновений она вновь перенесла внимание на подругу: «Не знаю, Эфини. Так странно. Когда я шла туда, то хотела ненавидеть её. Я и правда ненавидела её. Но когда я очутилась там… это было похоже на… то есть я ощутила нечто такое, что не поддается объяснению. И это обрушилось на меня прямо там» - женщина приложила к животу ладонь и покачала головой – «Я не знаю. Это так странно». 

На её плечо легла сильная рука, и она встретилась взглядом с подругой: «Габриэль, послушай меня. Тебе не приходилось испытывать ничего подобного прежде, поэтому последуй моему совету. Зена – твой враг. И ты чувствуешь к ней… это слишком сильные эмоции, поэтому они могут с легкостью перемешаться. Ты должна сохранять ясность ума и не забывать о своей цели». 

Габриэль попыталась тут же отбросить подобную мысль, губы женщины растянулись в кривой усмешке: «О чем ты? Что я влюблена в неё? И что ненавижу её?» 

«Что-то вроде того. Ты была одержима ею все это время, поэтому прислушайся к моему совету и не приближайся к ней ни на шаг, пока не закончится суд» - взгляд Эфини стал ещё более серьезным и её пальцы крепче сжали плечо подруги – «Не позволь всему этому одержать над тобой верх, Габриэль. Я не смогу спокойно стоять в стороне и наблюдать за этим. Ты слишком дорога мне. Поэтому заклинаю тебя, держись от неё подальше». 

«Ты не понимаешь, через что мне пришлось пройти» - ответила Габриэль, оставив без внимания предупреждение подруги – «Поэтому не вмешивайся!» - она снова зашагала, движимая единственным желанием - как можно скорее избавиться от препятствия, которым стала для неё Эфини. 

«Твоё сердце – вот, что делает тебя такой особенной!» - продолжила Амазонка, догоняя её – «Я не хочу увидеть, как ты уничтожишь то лучшее, что есть в тебе, из-за долга, которого даже не существует. Твоя семья предпочла бы, чтобы ты осталась хорошим человеком, нежели превратилась в бледное отражение Зены». 

Габриэль остановилась возле входа в хижину и повернулась к подруге: «Ты закончила? Я устала» - она указала на дверь – «Это моя комната?» 

Эфини покачала головой, немного помолчав – «Следующая» - уныло произнесла она. Габриэль двинулась было дальше, но Амазонка вновь схватила её за руку, после чего протянула отобранный прежде кинжал – «Держи» - сказала она – «Не приближайся к ней, Габи. Не позволяй этому встать между нами». 

Габриэль молча приняла оружие и кивнула в ответ. Продолжив путь, она уже спиной ощутила взгляд Эфини, провожающий её. 

Комната, которую ей выделили, была немного отделена от других, но мало отличалась от остальных жилищ в деревне. Её встретила небольшая кровать, и Габриэль калачиком свернулась в самом центре бугорчатого матраца, притянув ноги к груди. Полуденные тени свободно гуляли по комнате, а по её телу медленно разливался холод. Голова кружилась после встречи с Завоевателем, и все, что она могла видеть перед собой, это два сверкающих голубых кристалла, смотрящих на неё с… с… с… 

«С чем?» - произнесла она вслух. 

Что бы это ни было, но этот взгляд был не таким, каким она запомнила его в глазах Завоевателя. Близость Зены отдавалось необычным ощущением в животе, что тоже не помогало ей успокоиться и преодолеть смятение. Это чувство было незнакомым, и в то же время она знала его, но не могла объяснить. 

«Это неправильно!» - выкрикнула она, вскакивая с кровати и вглядываясь в полумрак комнаты – «Так не должно быть!» 

Странное беспокойство подстегнуло её, заставив слететь с постели. Она принялась раздраженно мерить шагами небольшое пространство. Женщина просто не могла выкинуть из головы голубые глаза, казалось, они взывали к ней. Схватившись за голову, она сжала её что было силы, надеясь, что глаза Зены исчезнут в её воспаленном сознании. Со злобной решимостью она схватила кинжал и рванулась к двери. Распахнув её, женщина вылетела во двор. 

Усилий нескольких факелов было недостаточно, чтобы избавить деревню от тьмы, в которую она была погружена. Сейчас она казалось почти пустынной. Габриэль не была уверена, что сумеет найти дорогу обратно к тюрьме, но её тело, похоже, имело другое мнение на этот счет, и вскоре женщина обнаружила, что стоит перед старой конюшней. Сердце отчаянно стучало, а голубые глаза продолжали звать внутрь. 

«Это закончится сегодня!» - прошептала она, рывком распахивая дверь. 

Габриэль ожидала встретить здесь охрану, но путь к камере Завоевателя был открыт и буквально манил своей доступностью. В почти бессознательном состоянии женщина преодолела последнее расстояние, отделяющее её от двери, за которой скрывалась пленница. Что-то неосознанно влекло её в это место, и Габриэль ещё крепче сжала в руке кинжал. 

В голове она продолжала взывать к образам погибшей семьи, в отчаянной попытке избавиться от преследовавших её глаз Завоевателя. Ожесточенное сердце должно было подавить любые признаки жалости, а разум - сконцентрироваться лишь на том, каково это будет всадить кинжал в Зену, зная, что зло, скрывающееся в каждой из них, уйдет вместе с жизнью Завоевателя. 

Габриэль остановилась лишь перед самой дверью, и сделала глубокий вдох. Она никогда не убивала прежде, но сегодня ночью должна была сделать это. Этот день призван был изменить то, кем она была, и женщина была готова благословить это изменение и принять его, если бы оно даровало ей долгожданный покой. 

Сдернув со стены факел, Габриэль ступила в камеру. 

«Зена, Завоеватель!» - выкрикнула она, прижимая кинжал к ноющему сердцу – «Я та женщина, и я убью тебя!» - боль ударила с новой силой, и стало трудно дышать. Она закрыла глаза, и её голос дрогнул – «Ты умрешь за убийство моего мужа и сестры» - это было уже слишком, она рухнула на колени, чувствуя, как безжалостно сжимается грудь. В глазах все поплыло, когда она попыталась различить свою цель за светом факела – «Ты умрешь, Зена, за то, что заставила меня смотреть. Ты умрешь за то, что…» - голос сорвался. Страдания, которые она так тщательно хранила все это время в своей душе, поглотили её, и женщина ощутила, как улетучиваются последние силы. Она начала оседать, выстланный соломой пол был готов принять её – «Ты умрешь, Зена» - выдохнула она, падая. 

Откуда-то появилась рука, успевшая обхватить её кисть и выскальзывающий из неё факел. Габриэль подняла невидящие глаза. Вторая рука обвила её за талию, притягивая тело женщины ближе и спасая его от падения. Теперь её лицо отделяли считанные миллиметры от лица Завоевателя, и зеленые глаза слились с голубыми. 

Зена посмотрела куда-то вниз, и Габриэль последовала её примеру. Пальцы воина осторожно разжали её собственные, забирая из них кинжал. В этот момент Габриэль поняла, что потерпела окончательный крах, а ее сердце было разбито. В мерцающем свете факела из глаз женщины полились слезы, и она начала плакать. Они с Зеной молча смотрели друг на друга. 

Мягкие прикосновения ласкали её лицо, и Габриэль поняла, что Завоеватель вытирала её слезы. Прикосновения эти нельзя было сравнить ни с чем иным, испытанным ею прежде, и, не смотря ни на что, Габриэль наслаждалась ими. Глаза закрылись сами собой, когда воительница с нежностью провела по второй щеке. 

«Это ты» - прошептала Зена, лицо её исказилось болью – «Я хотела, чтобы это была ты». 

Габриэль заставила себя сесть, грубая деревянная балка стены больно врезалась в спину: «Если ты имеешь в виду женщину, которую заставила наблюдать за тем, как сгорает заживо её семья» - всхлипывая, произнесла Габриэль – «Тогда да, думаю, это я. Если, конечно, нас не было много таких?» 

«Нет» - прошептала Зена – «Ты была единственной». 

«Я спрошу почему, но не ожидаю услышать правдивый ответ». 

«Как тебя зовут?» 

«Зачем тебе?» 

«Хочу знать, чье имя преследует меня во всех кошмарах». 

«Даже не пытайся разжалобить меня! Это не сработает!» 

«Назови свое имя, прошу?» 

Молодая женщина вздохнула: «Габриэль». 

«Габриэль» - повторила Зена – «Оно идет тебе, Габриэль». 

Она не знала, почему задрожала, когда воительница произнесла её имя, но Габриэль не могла ошибиться. Что с ней было не так? Почему она сидела здесь и разговаривала с этим животным? Почему её должно было волновать то, что она говорила? Почему эта близость заставляла её чувствовать себя такой живой, как никогда прежде. 

«Почему?» - тихо произнесла она, глаза уже искали ответ. 

«Мне жаль. Я знаю, что это почти ничего не стоит, но мне правда жаль, Габриэль». 

Слова были произнесены с большой искренностью, и молодая женщина не нашлась, что ответить, поэтому между ними повисла тишина. Габриэль пристально смотрела на темноволосую женщину, сидящую рядом с ней. Каждая черта была чужой, но отдавало чем-то знакомым в её душе. Дрожь вновь начала нарастать, охватывая уже все тело, поэтому она прижала колени к груди, и обняла себя… Но глаза женщины ни на мгновение не покидали воина. 

«Почему?» - снова повторила она. 

Зена подняла голову и заглянула ей в глаза: «Ты не поверишь, если я скажу тебе». 

«Я заслуживаю знать это» - возразила Габриэль – «Чем я провинилась перед тобой, что ты решила так больно наказать меня?» 

Пальцы Зены зарылись в лежащей на полу соломе, глаза были опущены, и, казалось, сосредоточены на этой задаче. Габриэль узнала это отсутствующее выражение, поэтому выпрямила ногу и пнула воина по ботинку: «Скажи мне!» 

Зена посмотрела на неё и потрясла головой. 

«Проклятье, Зена! Я должна знать, почему ты обрекла меня на такие страдания! Я для тебя была никем, а ты наслаждалась, причиняя мне боль! Почему я? Что я такого сделала?» 

«Я не хотела» - наконец выдавила из себя Зена – «Габриэль, я не могу объяснить, почему поступила так. Но знай, что моя жизнь ничего не стоила с того дня. Я не могла сделать ничего, чтобы не подумать о тебе и том, что я сделала… и почему я это сделала». 

«Тогда почему?» - спросила Габриэль, с силой сжимая кулаки. Её угнетало сознание того, что она начала испытывать жалость к этой женщине, что начала заботиться об её чувствах, а ещё больше её пугал страх, что это может все изменить – «Зена… ответь мне…» 

«Потому что я ненавидела тебя» - произнесла Зена, её голос был абсолютно лишен каких бы то ни было эмоций. 

«Ты даже не знала меня!» 

«Я ненавидела тебя за то, что не могла быть такой, как ты. Я ненавидела тебя за то, что у тебя было так много причин, ради которых стоило бы жить. И я ненавидела тебя за то, что ты не боялась меня. Ты увидела меня такой, как я есть, но не отвернулась, как остальные. Ты стояла там, волосы развивались вокруг лица, и ты смотрела на меня. Не словами, но ты бросала мне вызов» - продолжила Зена. Её взгляд стал жестче и свет факела лишь ещё больше подчеркивал мрачную невозмутимость, которую хранило теперь её лицо. Она пристально смотрела на Габриэль до тех пор, пока та не затрясла головой. 

«Я не понимаю. Я не…» 

«Я всё помню, Габриэль. Я просто не могла этого забыть. Неважно, как бы я не старалась, тот день живет в моем сердце подобно темной тени» - теперь уже Зена качала головой – «Я помню, как ты стояла там, в никому не известном городишке…» - Зена взглянула на собеседницу и угрюмо усмехнулась – «Знаешь, а я ведь не собиралась ничего делать, только пополнить провизию? Но нет, я увидела тебя. И это изменило всё. Мир вокруг меня превратился в хаос. Женщины пытались спрятать детей, мужчины жались в стороны, страшась схватки, пусть в их глазах и горела ненависть, а потом появилась ты». 

«Я хотела испугаться… хотела бежать» - прошептала Габриэль – «Но внезапно поняла, что не могу даже пошевелиться». 

«Я помню, как мы встретились взглядом… сколько всего было сказано в этом взгляде, Габриэль. Я узнала всю твою жизнь, стоило мне лишь посмотреть на тебя, и я осознала в этом безумии, что никогда не смогу заполучить тебя… это правда. Я бы никогда не смогла отнять твою жизнь» - Зена наклонилась вперед и положила руку на колено женщины – «Ты помнишь этот момент? Мне кажется, ты тоже узнала меня. В этот момент ты увидела меня такой, какой мне никогда не быть, и… Габриэль, ты помнишь?» - голос воина поднялся, словно пытаясь привлечь внимание женщины, и Габриэль прикрыла глаза, борясь со словами, которые бы хотела сохранить несказанными. Но проиграла. 

«Помню» - сдавленно прохрипела она, страшась странных, непрошеных воспоминаний, которые начали подниматься в ней – «Но зачем… зачем уничтожать… почему убийства?» 

«Ты увидела меня настоящей, и это напугало меня. Это превратила тебя в угрозу, и я… сделала то, что думала, должна была сделать». 

«Я ничего не сделала!» - выкрикнула Габриэль. Образ Зены, направляющейся к ней в тот день, проник в сознание женщины – «Я ничего тебе не сделала… Как бы я вообще могла?» 

«Я не ошибаюсь… и оставлять тебя там… зная, что ты можешь сделать мне… я должна была заставить тебя понять». 

«Что понять?» 

Зена покачала головой, темные пряди рассыпались по плечам: «Хватит, Габриэль. Прими мои извинения и уходи. Не заставляй…» 

«Теперь моя очередь, Завоеватель!» - закричала Габриэль, безудержный гнев вырвался наружу, сметая на своем пути все препятствия – «Заставлять…? Тебе это нравилось, да?» - бросила она, внезапно осознав, что должна это услышать – «Ты держала меня, вокруг полыхал огонь… моя семья… тебе это нравилось?» 

Зена прислонилась спиной к стене: «Нет» - слетел тихий шепот с её губ – «Не нравилось. Едва начав, я уже знала, что все это было неправильно. Я поняла, что то, кем я была, не стоило …» - голос воина сник. 

Габриэль сделала глубокий вдох: «Стоило чего? Потому что я не вижу ничего, чему бы ты могла быть достойна!» 

«Уходи, Габриэль. Я больше не хочу говорить». 

«Я не уйду, пока мы не покончим с этим, Завоеватель!» - закричала она – «Отвечай!» 

Зена закрыла глаза, её голова поникла на грудь, а руки опустились на живот. Габриэль поняла, что должна увидеть эти глаза. По какой-то причине глаза Зены что-то значили для неё. Пусть и на почти подсознательном уровне, но эти глаза уже так долго были частью её самой, что превратились в некий символ того, кем она была. Впрочем, она уже не была уверена в том, что знала, кем была. Всё потеряло смысл, и она устала нести на себе столько боли и ненависти. Неужели эта женщина, сидящая теперь напротив неё, стоила этого? Какое вообще имело значение все это? 

«Я устала» - прошептала она, внезапно ощутив чудовищную слабость, навалившуюся на неё. Женщина легла на спину, солома больно колола, но она не придала этому значения и посмотрела вверх, чтобы увидеть пару голубых глаз, наблюдающих за ней. Было в этом взгляде что-то такое, чего Габриэль не могла понять, но оно успокаивало её… и в то же время безумно злило – «Я хочу ненавидеть тебя» - разомкнула она наконец губы, посмотрев на солому, лежащую на полу. 

«И должна». 

«Я устала от этого. Я устала нести свое горе. Устала тосковать по семье. Устала жить этим моментом. Я хочу знать». 

В узкой камере, которая едва позволяла развернуться одному человеку, Зена протянула руку и провела по волосам Габриэль. Этот жест был полон такой нежности, что молодая женщина прикрыла глаза, испытав сладостное ощущение покоя, которое вселилось в неё – «Ты не думала, что будешь достойна чего?» - прошептала Габриэль, вдруг осознав, как много значил для неё этот ответ. 

«Ничего. Уже не важно. Я сделала то, что сделала, и сейчас расплачиваюсь за это». 

Габриэль подняла глаза: «Мне важно» - вымолвила она – «Ты знала, что говоришь, а я хочу… или должна знать». 

«Я… я была недостойна тебя» - прошептала Зена. Её взгляд застыл на другой стороне камеры. 

Габриэль долго не отвечала, полный смысл сказанного постепенно достиг её: «А почему ты хотела этого?» - наконец произнесла она. 

«Я?» - послышался горький ответ. 

Габриэль стремительно посмотрела вверх и тут же опустила глаза. 

«Вот видишь» - поникшим голосом выдавила из себя Зена. 

«Почему я? Я была для тебя никем… а ты была…» - Габриэль замолчала, усомнившись в том, почему говорит об этом. 

Зена провела дрожащей рукой по спутанным волосам, и пожала плечами: «Не знаю. Думаю, на этом и закончим». 

«Нет. Я хочу услышать это, Завоеватель» - сказала она, тут же заметив, что в голосе вновь появились резкие нотки. Зена тоже услышала их и ощутила, как напряглась женщина. Пальцы Габриэль охватила та же дрожь, когда она коснулась руки воина – «Скажи мне» - шепнула она, глаза взывали. 

«Ты заставила меня почувствовать то, что я не испытывала никогда прежде. И это напугало меня». 

Молодая женщина резко выпрямилась и села, что-то в голосе воина задело её: «Я напугала тебя? Как трогательно! Да как я вообще могу напугать кого-то, как ты?» - выпалила она, понимая, что нечто, спрятанное где-то в глубине, наконец начало пробивать ростки, выходя наружу. 

«Остановись, Габриэль, не надо. Уйди сейчас, и тебе никогда не придется узнать это. А мне никогда не придется сказать это». 

«Поверь… что бы ты не сказала, тебе уже не удастся удивить меня, так что говори!» 

Зена закрыла глаза: «Я узнала тебя в тот день. Когда посмотрела в твои глаза, то поняла, что есть кто-то сильнее, чем я. Ты. И я знала, что не смогу победить тебя». 

«Ты… просто… больная». 

«Тогда ответь, почему ты не отвела взгляд?» 

«Я не должна тебе ничего объяснять. Ты знала меня не больше, чем я тебя…» 

«Я сожгла твой город и заставила тебя наблюдать за смертью родных, потому что знала, что ты была для меня угрозой. Каким-то шестым чувством я понимала, что ты можешь изменить меня. Я ненавидела это. Я ненавидела того, кем я позволила себе стать… и я ненавидела то, кем была ты… я поступила так, чтобы показать тебе, что я сильнее. Я сделала это, чтобы победить» - голова воина вновь поникла на грудь – «Я сделала это из страха». 

«Да это…» - грудь Габриэль тяжело вздымалась, а руки плотно сжимались в кулаки – «Я не могу…» - женщина поджала подбородок и попыталась вдохнуть, чтобы избавиться от клокочущей внутри злости – «Я… Зена… будь ты проклята!» 

Габриэль больше не могла контролировать себя и с яростью, о которой не могла даже помыслить, набросилась на воина. Её кулаки взлетели, и в тот же момент с уст сорвался сильный, пропитанный болью крик, в котором как эхо отдавалась её душа. Внезапность атаки повергла их обеих на землю, и Габриэль испытала наслаждение при виде Зены, оказавшейся беспомощной перед её натиском. 

Зена не пыталась сопротивляться, и Габриэль наносила один удар за другим, её кулаки мелькали в воздухе, попадая воину в щеки, подбородок, живот, везде, куда только доставали. Мучительные крики выходили из неё с каждым новым ударом, Зена же хранила гробовое молчание. В конце концов последние искры гнева улетучились, и она осела, плача, на распростертую на полу Зену. 

Воительница не шелохнулась, и, без всякой мысли, Габриэль потянулась и обвила руками её шею, прижавшись к ней всем телом. С судорожными всхлипами и неудержимым рыданием, она наконец оплакивала свою семью так, как не могла сделать это прежде. Каждый разрывающий грудь крик освобождал новую частицу боли и ненависти. Каждая слеза, которая падала на плечо Завоевателя, омывала её в духовном очищении, которое могла даровать ей лишь Габриэль. В этот момент каждая из них знала другую в совершенстве. 

После того, что показалось вечностью, Габриэль поняла, что больше не может плакать. Вместо этого, она ощутила чудовищную пустоту, и подняла голову, убрав ладони от заплаканных глаз. Всхлипнув, она посмотрела вниз и увидела, что глаза Зены также заволокли слезы. Габриэль открыла рот, чтобы произнести что-то, но, осознав, что она только что сделала, тут же закрыла его. Зена тоже не проронила ни звука, но, взглянув на неё, Габриэль поняла, что ей не нужны были слова. 

Тряся головой, она принялась слезать с воина, ощущая себя ужасно глупо за то, что сделала, и что так сорвалась. Как она позволила себе быть такой слабой в глазах женщины, которую боялся весь мир? Она должна была выбраться оттуда, найти место, чтобы укрыться от своего позора. 

Она попыталась сесть, но чем дальше удалялась от воина, тем более одинокой себя ощущала. Испытывая полную беспомощность, она свернулась на полу, рядом с женщиной. По шороху она определила, что Зена повернула в её сторону голову, и почувствовала на себе её глаза. Габриэль понятия не имела, что ощущала в этот момент Зена, но после того, что они только что разделили, она казалась молодой женщине самым близким человеком, таким, которого у неё уже не было очень давно. 

«Обними меня» - прошептала она, страшась звука собственного голоса и ужасаясь тому, о чем просит. Но не прошло и секунды, как сильные руки сомкнулись вокруг неё, пододвигая ближе. Вместе они разделили тишину, и скорбь. Габриэль знала, что Зена скорбела вместе с ней, и это тронула её так глубоко, что она даже не могла найти определение этому чувству, но оно было настолько острым и реальным, что стало всем, что она только могла или хотела ощущать. 

«Габриэль!!!» - снаружи раздался гневный голос – «Молись, чтобы ты не оказалась там! И клянусь, если ты убила её, то поплатишься!» 

«Эфини!» - Габриэль подскочила – «О, Боги, что я ей скажу?» 

Зена тоже села и быстро отодвинулась в угол камеры. Свет факела теперь был не властен над ней: «Не говори ей ничего, если не хочешь. Габриэль, то, что случилось, останется между нами». 

«Но…» 

«То, что я сделала тебе… я заслужила смерть. Мне жаль». 

Габриэль просто смотрела на темный силуэт. Ничто больше не казалось правильным, и она ощущала такое смятение. 

«Габриэль! Я знаю, что ты там!» - по двери замолотила рука – «Габриэль!» 

«Иди» - тихо промолвила Зена – «Оставь меня, прошу». 

Дверь распахнулась, и Габриэль вскочила на ноги, когда внутрь ворвалась Эфини: «Во имя Богов, Габриэль! Да сохранит меня имя Артемиды, что ты здесь делаешь? Ты…» 

«Я только хотела поговорить, Эф». 

«Даже не пытайся играть в эти игры со мной…» 

«Она всего лишь хотела поговорить» - сказала Зена, её голос, исходящий из угла камеры, был глухим и угрожающим. 

Амазонка уставилась во тьму, потом снова посмотрела на подругу: «Габриэль, марш отсюда! И не возвращайся! Не заставляй меня…» 

«Оставь её в покое, Регент» - теперь в голосе воина безошибочно слышалась угроза. 

Эфини развернулась: «Да как ты смеешь так разговаривать со мной? Ты, ничтожный кусок дерьма! Ты хоть представляешь, что ты совершила? Твой больной мозг запоминает все твои злодеяния?» 

Габриэль положила трясущуюся руку на плечо подруги: «Эфини, не надо. Я ухожу». 

Эфини резко развернулась и вышла из камеры, после чего обернулась и выжидающе посмотрела на Габриэль. Молодая женщина тоже сделала шаг к двери и остановилась. Что-то заставило её обернуться и вновь заглянуть во мрак темницы. Зена подалась вперед, выглянув на мгновение из темноты, и Габриэль различила след от слез, который пересек лицо воина. Даже не задумываясь, женщина приложила руку к сердцу, и молча кивнула.


	5. Chapter 5

«Габи, что происходит?» - спросила Эфини, взяв подругу за плечо и отведя немного в сторону от остальных Амазонок. 

Габриэль пожала плечами, и Эфини покачала головой, внимательно изучая её. 

«Я волнуюсь за тебя». 

«Эфини» - начала Габриэль, отвечая на пристальный взгляд Амазонки – «Что если я скажу тебе, что все изменилось». 

«Я отвечу, что мне нужны объяснения получше». 

«Ты была права, я не способна никого убить, но что забавно, больше и не хочу этого делать». 

Эфини торжествующе встряхнула головой: «Вот и правильно. Пусть это сделает кто-нибудь другой». 

На губах её собеседницы мелькнула слабая улыбка: «Конечно. Главное не замарать рук, да? А что если они уже в крови?» 

«Ты расстроена» - сказала Эфини, подхватывая подругу под руку и увлекая обратно, в сторону хижин – «Тебе нужно отдохнуть… а завтра все это будет выглядеть совсем иначе». 

«Не думаю» - прошептала Габриэль, безвольно следуя за подругой и позволяя ей вести себя, словно малое дитя. 

«Ты ведь по-прежнему хочешь её смерти, ведь так?» - произнесла Эфини, Габриэль ощутила, как сжалось сердце. 

«Да» - ответила она, но тут же затрясла головой – «То есть нет. Я… не знаю. Что-то в ней изменилось, и я не знаю, как воспринимать это». 

Эфини осеклась и резко остановилась. Теперь она вновь пристально вглядывалась в подругу, и её лицо слегка расплывалось в ночном свете факелов: «Что там произошло?» 

«Мы просто говорили. Я плакала». 

«Она обидела тебя?» - Эфини посмотрела в сторону – «Я хочу сказать, она прикасалась к тебе?» 

«Да» - ответила Габриэль – «Но не так, как ты думаешь» - женщина посмотрела на своё жилище – «Уже поздно… Мне нужно подумать обо всем этом» - она пошла, но Эфини быстро нагнала её. 

«А может тебе стоит выговориться». 

Габриэль остановилась и порывисто обняла подругу: «Спасибо, но нет. Мне лучше побыть одной. Спасибо». 

Эфини кивнула, а Габриэль в это время уже преодолела расстояние, отделяющее её от хижины. Оказавшись внутри, она свернулась клубочком на кровати. До её слуха донеслись короткие распоряжения, которые Регент отдавала страже, занявшей свой пост у дверей молодой женщины. Горько усмехнувшись над подобным жестом, Габриэль подумала о том, что всё-таки не могла винить подругу, которая лишь заботилась о ней. Но это значило, что у неё больше не было никакого шанса вернуться к Зене этой ночью. 

Габриэль схватилась за голову, мучимая сознанием того, что она вообще могла думать об этом. Почему её так влекло к этой женщиной? Какой властью она обладала над ней? Нечестно. Куда проще было бы ненавидеть её… но теперь… 

Габриэль закрыла глаза и попыталась представить лицо мужа… но не смогла. Она постаралась вспомнить его прикосновение… но снова потерпела неудачу. Его улыбка, глаза, цвет его волос на солнце… все померкло. Приложив руку к сердцу, она испытала неизмеримое чувство скорби, поскольку впервые за все время поняла, что он оставил её. Стало больно. Она так долго хранила его в своем сердце, а теперь ощущала себя такой одинокой и покинутой. 

Габриэль провела пальцами по щеке, там, где к ней прикасалась Зена, кожа слегка покалывала. Пульсирующая ярость вновь обожгла женщину, и она с ненавистью подумала о том, что насладилась воспоминанием об этом прикосновении, в то время как не могла даже вспомнить прикосновение мужчины, которому клялась посвятить всю жизнь. 

Она плюхнулась на кровать, продолжая дрожать от ярости: «Убила их, потому что увидела во мне угрозу?! Решила, что я поняла её?! Что меня надо сломить?!» - произнесла она вслух – «Больная!» 

Снова свернувшись на кровати, женщина спрятала голову под подушку. Что бы там ни было, но она знала, Зена на самом деле думала обо всем этом. И пусть Габриэль не понимала её, но… Почему они вообще должны были встретиться? Её жизнь сложилась бы совершенно иначе, не увидь её однажды Зена… вернее не увидь она Зену. 

Женщина прижала подушку к груди, и позволила образам Зены вновь увлечь себя. Они обрушились на неё с такой силой, что вскоре все, что она могла видеть – это глаза воина. Снова и снова эти глаза возвращались к ней, пока она, наконец, не признала, что они были единственным, что она могла видеть с того судьбоносного дня. 

«Что она не была достойна» - прошептала Габриэль, глядя во тьму комнаты – «Что она не была достойна меня» - повторила женщина, закрывая глаза и позволяя ночи заключить себя в её безмолвные объятия.


	6. Chapter 6

Она лежала, не шевелясь, в то время как седой рассвет уже медленно прокрадывался в комнату. Её сон был прерывистым, а сердце продолжало вести борьбу с чувствами, которые бушевали внутри Её первая мысль была о Зене, и несмотря на неспособность пошевелиться, она с волнением и тревогой ощущала, что не обретет покоя, пока не увидит её снова. Было кое-что, о чем ей нужно было узнать, и сердце подсказывало, что только Зена могла дать ей ответ. 

В твердом намерении встретиться лицом к лицу и со своими страхами, и с чувствами, она быстро оделась и замерла лишь на мгновение, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем распахнуть дверь. Снаружи две сонные Амазонки вытянулись в струнку при виде неё. Габриэль быстро оценила обстановку, её глаза уже пытливо вглядывались в старую тюрьму, которую она могла видеть по другую сторону двора. 

«Доброе утро!» - прощебетала она, надеясь обезоружить их – «Отличный денек, не находите?» - глянув на темное, затянутое тучами небо, женщина прикусила губу, смущенно отводя взор – «То есть, я хотела сказать…» - она улыбнулась, пожимая плечами. 

«Тебе придется подождать, пока за тобой не придет Регент» - преградила ей путь одна из Амазонок. 

Габриэль ещё раз посмотрела на тюрьму, после чего перевела взгляд на неожиданную преграду и широко улыбнулась, дружески хлопая женщину по плечу: «Да, ладно вам. Уверена, она не имела ввиду ничего подобного. Я просто хотела немного перекусить. Пошли со мной?» - Габриэль попыталась мягко оттолкнуть Амазонку в сторону – «Попьем чаю». 

«Нам приказано оставаться здесь до возвращения Регента Эфини». 

«Оставаться, чтобы наблюдать за мной, верно? Ну, так я буду в столовой, Эфини может найти меня там». 

«Хватит заговаривать им зубы, Габриэль» - послышался голос Эфини, которая тоже показалась в дверях – «Они будут сопровождать тебя до тех пор, пока мы не уедем. Так что можешь убавить своё очарование». 

«Тебе не нужно так беспокоиться из-за этого. Правда. Я буду хорошо себя вести. Обещаю». 

Эфини улыбнулась: «Разумеется, будешь. Так, я, кажется, слышала что-то про завтрак?» 

Габриэль знала, когда победа была не на её стороне, поэтому, бросив ещё один быстрый взгляд в сторону темницы, послушно побрела вслед за Эфини. 

«Как спалось?» - поинтересовалась та. 

«С таким удовольствием вернулась бы домой, в свою постель» - ответила Габриэль, обхватив свои плечи руками – «Эта комната вселяет в меня какие-то странные чувства, какое-то беспокойство». 

Её подруга резко остановилась, и Габриэль поняла, что сказала что-то не то. 

«Значит, мы сегодня уезжаем?» - быстро нашлась она, пытаясь сменить тему разговора – «С Зеной?» - её голос упал на октаву, когда она произнесла это имя. И Габриэль на секунду зажмурилась.

«Надеюсь, уже через два часа тронемся в путь. Если, конечно, она не добавит нам неприятностей» - ответила Эфини, испытывающе глядя в небо – «Похоже, быть дождю. Так что прогулка обещает быть мокрой и промозглой. Прости» - добавила она. У Габриэль мелькнула надежда, что она извиняется за Зену, а не за погоду. 

«Не думаю, что она доставит нам проблемы» - прошептала Габриэль. 

Рука Эфини легла на плечо женщины, вновь останавливая их на полпути: «Габи, я думала, всё позади, и рассчитывала привезти её обратно в деревню на суд… живой. Убить её сейчас было бы бесчестием для нас обеих. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это». 

Габриэль потупила глаза в землю: «Да, всё правильно… я знаю… и я… тоже не хочу её смерти» - женщина подняла голову, встречаясь с напряженным взглядом подруги – «А что, если она сбежит… на самом деле? Что тогда?» 

«Тогда вернуть её назад станет нашей задачей номер один» - ответила Эфини, вновь устремляясь к столовой. 

«Но…» - голос Габриэль повис. 

«Что но?» - отозвалась Эфини, распахивая дверь. 

Габриэль застыла на пороге: «Эфини, она шла своей дорогой. Мы не можем просто отпустить её?» 

Амазонка в одном яростном порыве быстро опередила её, первой войдя в помещение: «Великая Артемида, она всё-таки добралась до тебя, да? Ты позволила тем чувствам, о которых я тебе говорила, взять над собой верх. Теперь ты даже не знаешь, любишь или ненавидишь её, я права?» 

«Я сделала свой выбор, Эфини. Я хочу, чтобы она ушла. То, что она сделала мне… Я устала ненавидеть и больше не хочу страдать». 

Эфини стояла, молча наблюдая за ней, а Габриэль силой заставила себя отвернуться. Взяв в руки деревянную миску, она уже собралась встать в очередь, когда внезапно почувствовала, как Амазонка резко дернула её, грубо разворачивая к себе. 

«Послушай меня, Габриэль! Я всегда знала, что когда-нибудь сердце заведет тебя не туда» - Эфини нервно провела рукой по волосам – «Ну что ж, этот день настал, и ты не собираешься прислушиваться ко мне. Ещё вчера ты мечтала перерезать ей глотку, а сегодня хочешь забросать цветами и отпустить на свободу. Как чертовски правильно!» 

«Я не могу причинить ей вред» - тихо ответила Габриэль, не решаясь посмотреть подруге в глаза. 

«Девочка, да поумней же ты, наконец! Зена намеренно причинила тебе боль. Это всё, на что способно её темное сердце! Она почти истребила Амазонок… и я потеряла много друзей, которые полегли в битве с ней» - Эфини освободила руку женщины – «Так что ты не одинока в своей потере. Пойми это. Зена вписала своё имя в историю кровавыми буквами… и я клянусь, что она поплатится за это!» 

«Хватит учить меня!» - бросила Габриэль, делая шаг в сторону – «Я знаю, что она из себя представляет, но уверена, она может измениться!» 

Эфини сжала руку в кулак, но опустила его: «Измениться? Зена может измениться? Боги, Габриэль, я так близка сейчас к тому, чтобы оставить тебя в этой деревне до тех пор, пока ты не докажешь, что по-прежнему идешь той же тропой, что и мы» - Амазонка смахнула непослушную прядь светлых волос – «Если ты готова простить её за убийство твоей семьи… Замечательно. Я правда рада за тебя. Но не смей отпускать ей грехи за все преступления» - Эфини тоже взяла с подноса деревянную чашу и встала перед Габриэль – «Потому что это не в твоей власти, и ты не обладаешь подобным правом» - добавила она, обернувшись через плечо. 

«Ты мне не подруга» - осуждающе произнесла Габриэль – «Ты не понимаешь, что я чувствую… и тебе наплевать на это». 

Эфини остановилась, перестав двигаться вдоль линии, и обернулась: «Я твоя подруга» - ответила она – «И я понимаю, что ты сейчас переживаешь. Но, мне жаль, Габриэль… Мы не можем забыть обо всем этом лишь потому, что ты простила её». 

«Я не простила её» - сказала Габриэль, потупившись в пол – «Просто когда я рядом с ней, то уже не могу вспомнить, за что ненавидела её». 

«Тогда держись от неё подальше и концентрируйся лучше на своих воспоминаниях» - покачала головой Эфини, и Габриэль понадобились все её силы, чтобы остаться там и дождаться следующих слов – «Зену признают виновной… и она умрет. Это то, чего хотим мы все, и если ты хорошенько подумаешь, то поймешь, что это то, чего хочешь и ты сама». 

Габриэль стояла, молча наблюдая за тем, как её подруга двигалась вдоль линии, выстроившейся в столовой. Окинув взором помещение, Эфини нашла подходящий стол и села за него. Габриэль уже было собиралась поставить свою чашу и уйти, но Эфини помахала ей, указывая на место напротив. Несмотря на то, что у неё больше не было аппетита, Габриэль всё же наполнила свою чашу и присоединилась к подруге. Завтрак прошел в тягостной тишине. В уме Габриэль понимала, что то, о чем говорила Эфини, было правдой, но это никак не могло повлиять на её непонятно откуда взявшуюся веру в то, что Зена изменилась.


	7. Chapter 7

Она уже сидела на лошади, когда из темницы вывели Зену. Её сердце непроизвольно сжалось, и она стиснула зубы, наблюдая за тем, как Амазонки обращались со своей пленницей. Руки воительницы были связаны грубой толстой веревкой и, даже несмотря на расстояние, Габриэль видела, что путы были очень тугими. Ещё одна веревка была обвита вокруг талии Зены и прочно закреплена на её коленях, чтобы предотвратить бегство. И, наконец, третья веревка, чуть тоньше, чем первые две, но не менее прочная, была накинута на шею Завоевателя. Второй её конец держала в руках рослая Амазонка, которая, едва покинув стены камеры, натянула её, подгоняя пленницу. Габриэль заметила огонь, полыхнувший во взгляде Зены, но воительница ничего не сделала, и Габриэль заставила себя отвернуться, чтобы не выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость, наподобие броситься защищать Завоевателя от Амазонок. 

Эфини попрощалась с предводителями постового отряда и дав последние напутствия, вскочила на лошадь. Габриэль посмотрела на неё и поняла, что не cможет одарить подругу даже слабой улыбкой, настолько сильно хотелось ей сейчас избавиться от этой невыносимой муки. Уже ничего не имело смысла, и она даже не могла определить, что заставляло её так переживать из-за произошедшего с этой женщиной. 

«Держись рядом со мной» - нарушила ход её мыслей Эфини, подъезжая ближе – «Не разговаривай с ней и не делай ничего, что бы заставило меня пожалеть о том, что я согласилась взять тебя. Обещаешь?» 

Зеленые глаза вспыхнули от негодования, но она выдавила из себя улыбку: «Конечно, Эф. Давай просто покончим с этим». 

Эфини хлестнула лошадь, разворачиваясь к пленнице. Габриэль с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не посмотреть на Зену, но всё внутри переворачивалось уже от одного ощущения её близости. Женщина приложила ладонь к животу и устремила взгляд вперед, прямо на Эфини. 

«Куда подевалась твоя вчерашняя дерзость, Завоеватель?» - съязвила Эфини, явно намекая на события прошлой ночи. 

«Не называй меня так» - ответила воительница, её глаза впились в Эфини – «Теперь я просто Зена». 

«Ты та, кем я тебя называю… так что не забывай об этом» - надменно проронила Эфини, кивком приказывая Амазонке, удерживающей веревку Зены, затянуть её потуже – «А это для того, чтобы ты поняла, я не собираюсь шутить. Доставишь мне какие-нибудь неприятности и я гарантирую тебе длинную и весьма неприятную дорогу до самой деревни. Это ясно?» 

Зена снова подняла глаза, они были темными и непроницаемыми. 

«Ни для кого ни секрет, что я презираю тебя, но я клянусь, что исполню свой долг и доставлю тебя на суд» - продолжила Эфини, подъезжая ещё ближе к воину – «Но если ты посмеешь нарушить хотя бы одну из моих самых незначительных команд, для меня не составит труда доставить избитого и окровавленного пленника». 

Габриэль дернулась, услышав последние слова, и уже было открыла рот, чтобы возразить. Но прежде, чем она успела заговорить, женщина ощутила на себе магнетическую силу взгляда воина и против своей воли оказалась во власти омута глаз Завоевателя. Зена легонько качнула головой, и Габриэль как-то поняла, что воительница не нуждается в её защите. Она тут же закрыла рот, гневные слова были забыты в той бесконечности, которая прикоснулась к ней вместе со взглядом Зены. Незримый контакт двух душ был нарушен Эфини, которая подъехала к Габриэль и подхлестнула её лошадь, заставив её сдвинуться с места и начать путь обратно домой. 

Эфини избрала быстрый темп, и Габриэль с горечью поняла, что она сделала это лишь чтобы заставить Зену страдать. Дорога была тяжелой, плохо проходимой и ещё более размытой после прошедших дождей. Габриэль вздрагивала всякий раз, когда Зена или одна из Амазонок поскальзывалась в грязи. Зена сосредоточенно смотрела себе под ноги, а Габриэль прилагала все свои усилия, чтобы не смотреть на неё. Ища за что зацепиться, взгляд женщины наконец остановился на её подруге. 

Эфини величественно восседала на лошади, старательно притворяясь, будто промозглый ветер и дождь совершенно не беспокоили её. Ну, зато они очень беспокоили Габриэль, которая с трясущимися руками и стучащими зубами уже в пятый раз за последние пару минут пыталась убрать со лба мокрые пряди волос. Всё тело женщины сотрясала мелкая дрожь, и всякий раз, когда ледяной ветер касался обжигающим поцелуем её обнаженной кожи, она снова бросала сердитый взгляд на подругу. Но сколько бы она не смотрела, пытаясь прожечь в спине Эфини дыру, мрачный строй женщин продолжал свой непреклонный путь вперед. И Габриэль знала, что каждый их шаг всё ближе и ближе приближал её к тому выбору, к которому она не была готова. 

Достигнув едва ли не самого высокого в этих местах горного пика, Эфини привела их в небольшую пещеру, как нельзя кстати соседствующую с нужной им тропой. Попытку преодолеть горы в затяжной ливень нельзя было назвать умным решением, и даже такая упрямица, как Эфини, вынуждена была признать это и смириться с обстоятельствами. 

Пещера была не велика по размеру, и к удивлению Габриэль в ней было ещё холоднее, чем снаружи. Будучи более опытным предводителем, Эфини быстро приказала нескольким Амазонкам отвязать походные тюки, чтобы использовать припасенные ими дрова для разведения костра. Габриэль оказалась в числе первых, кому посчастливилось оказаться возле радостно поблескивающих языков пламени, руки женщины дрожали, вбирая драгоценное тепло. Никогда в жизни ещё ей не было так холодно, и она намеренно не смотрела на Эфини, зная, что осуждающие взгляды приведут к новым разногласиям. 

Габриэль услышала какой-то шум позади себя и обернулась. Её взгляд тут же наткнулся на Зену, которая в одиночестве сидела в дальнем углу пещеры. Ладони воительницы пытались растереть руки и плечи, но веревки, которыми она была связана, делали эту задачу непосильной. Колени Зены были плотно прижаты к груди, а с волос сосульками стекала вода. Она выглядела такой замерзшей и одинокой, что Габриэль даже не задумываясь начала копаться в своей сумке в поисках старого шерстяного жакета. 

На краткое мгновение женщина прижала его к себе, пытаясь представить лицо мужа в тот момент, когда она вручила ему жакет в подарок на их первую и последнюю годовщину. Это была единственная вещь, которую она связала сама. Один рукав был длиннее другого, но он всё равно любил его. Габриэль несла жакет к реке в тот день, чтобы выстирать… а после все равно не могла расстаться с ним. Этот предмет одежды стал последней ниточкой, которая связывала их с мужем. 

Но сегодня она не смогла вызвать в памяти лицо мужа, взяв в руки потрепанный жакет. И именно в этот момент сердце подсказала ей, что настало время, когда он должен перейти к кому-то другому. Женщина поднялась, чувствуя, как подгибаются колени, и подошла к Зене, спиной ощущая взгляды, устремленные на неё. Стоя над воином и прикладывая максимум усилий, чтобы не отвести глаза и не показать дрожи в голосе, она протянула жакет. 

«Вот» - сказала Габриэль – «Должен подойти, он почти сухой». 

Синие глаза поднялись, а зеленые опустились, встречаясь с ними, жакет медленно пропутешествовал из одних рук в другие. Слабая, печальная улыбка коснулась лица воина, когда её пальцы поглаживали грубую шерсть. Она снова посмотрела вверх и кивнула. Габриэль поняла, что Зене известно, кому принадлежала эта вещь. Глубоко вздохнув, женщина заставила себя отойти. Опустившись на землю, возле огня, она почувствовала взгляд, устремленный на неё, и, подняв глаза, увидела напряженное лицо Эфини, которая посматривала то на неё, то на Зену. Габриэль отвела взгляд и уставилась на пламя, надеясь скрыть вину и волнение, которые могло выдать её лицо. 

В пещере повисла тягостная тишина. Габриэль, забывшаяся в своих мыслях, почти не обратила внимание на то, что шум дождя снаружи усилился. Подняв усталый взгляд, она увидела Эфини, беспокойно вышагивающую возле входа в пещеру. 

«Отлично! Просто великолепно!» - прокричала Эфини, глядя на дождь – «Мы не можем путешествовать в такую погоду!» - она резко обернулась, обегая взглядом всех и каждого – «Какие будут предложения?» 

Большинство Амазонок отводили глаза, Габриэль же стойко выдержала тяжелый взгляд подруги: «Всё хорошо, Эф. Успокойся» - женщина вопросительно приподняла бровь, когда Эфини скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась от неё – «Эй, мы всё равно не добрались бы до деревни сегодня, так зачем убиваться? Вознесем наши молитвы и заночуем здесь. Хорошо хоть это место нашли. Здесь по крайней мере сухо, и у нас есть костер». 

Кудрявая голова Эфини на мгновение поникла, но Амазонка тут же выпрямилась и кивнула в ответ: «Это всё, что нам остается, потому что я не отправлюсь в путь, когда снаружи творится такое» - она небрежно махнула рукой в сторону выхода из пещеры, который из-за интенсивности водной стихии больше походил теперь на бушующий водопад – «Значит, каждый подыскивает для себя подходящее местечко и обустраиваемся здесь на ночь». 

«Вам понадобится больше дров, если не хотите замерзнуть». 

Эфини резко развернулась и ткнула пальцем на воина: «А тебя кто спрашивал?» 

Зена пожала плечами: «Не мое дело, если вы все окочуритесь здесь от холода, но предупреждаю, ваших дров хватит лишь на пару часов. Вы не протяните с ними до рассвета, а ночью поймете, что такое по-настоящему холодно». 

«И где же мы, по-твоему, можем раздобыть сухих дров в такой ливень?» 

Зена вновь пожала плечами и принялась изучать потолок: «Они повсюду, нужно только знать, где искать». 

«Ну да, конечно» - разозлилась Эфини. 

Зена подняла руки и тут же опустила их: «Эй, это ведь я завоевала половину всего известного мира. Думаешь, в моем арсенале не было припасено достаточно козырей?» 

«Например, как найти сухие дрова в проливной дождь?» 

«Как я уже сказала… мне наплевать, если вы замерзнете, но если вам нужны дрова, дайте мне знать. И не забудьте про вежливость, когда будете просить». 

«Да ты…» 

«Эй!» - прервала Амазонку Габриэль, быстро вскакивая на ноги – «Хватит ругаться, нужно как-то решать проблему. Эфини, Зена права. Нам нужны ещё дрова» - она обернулась к воину – «Зена, тебе правда известно, где мы можем найти сухие и пригодные для костра дрова?» 

Зена медленно кивнула, её синие глаза светились в полумраке пещеры. 

Габриэль кивнула в ответ, странное понимание прошло между ними в этот момент: «Хорошо, значит, ты расскажешь нам, где искать их?» - она перевела взгляд на Эфини – «Тогда мы поделимся ими с тобой». 

«Нет» - коротко промолвила Зена. 

«Животное» - оскалилась Эфини. 

Взгляд Зены метнулся к Амазонке, затем снова к Габриэль: «Это трудно объяснить, нужно показывать». 

«Это даже не обсуждается! Ты будешь там, где я глаз с тебя не спущу!» 

«Боишься, что сбегу, Регент?» - спросила Зена, её глаза опасно мерцали. 

Амазонка свирепо кивнула, глядя на неё в упор. 

«Если бы я захотела сбежать, вряд ли бы вам удалось остановить меня». 

«Не смеши меня, Завоеватель. Теперь ты в моей власти!» 

«Уверена?» 

«Довольно! Вы обе! Прекратите!» - встала между ними Габриэль. Её слова были обращены к обеим противницам, но её симпатии были на стороне воина. 

«Я не убегу» - тихо промолвила Зена – «Позвольте, я покажу вам, где искать. Это единственный выход. Доверьтесь мне». 

Даже Габриэль застыла с открытым ртом, услышав последние два слова. Она не могла винить Эфини, которая просто расхохоталась. 

«Довериться тебе? Я должна верить Зене, Завоевателю? Зене, Разрушительнице Наций? Зене, которая убивала моих подруг и сестер? Зене, которая безжалостно уничтожила семью Габриэль? Зене, которая прославилась лишь кровью и смертью? Я должна довериться всему этому?» 

«Хорошо! Тогда замерзайте! Мне наплевать!» - Зена ещё плотнее прижала руки к груди и уперлась в них подбородком, опустив глаза. 

Обе - Эфини и Габриэль какое-то время молча смотрели на неё, а затем Зена начала медленно поднимать голову. Теперь на лице воина был уже совершенно другой взгляд. Отпечаток суровой жестокости лег складками на кожу, а глаза заковал лед. Это было лицо безжалостности и холодного самообладания, в котором Габриэль узнала женщину, разрушившую её жизнь. Это была Зена, Завоеватель. 

«Ты и вправду веришь, что подчинила меня себе, Амазонка?» - закричала воительница, вскакивая на ноги. Путы на её коленях натянулись до предела – «Ты не в силах удержать меня, как никогда не сможешь удержать титана!» - одним резким движением ног она разорвала прочнейшую веревку и, вытянув руки вдоль тела, в долю секунды проделала тоже самое со второй веревкой. Откинув в сторону петлю, наброшенную на её шею, Зена полезла под жакет и извлекла оттуда забытый Габриэль кинжал, после чего ещё крепче сжала его в руке. На губах женщины играла презрительная улыбка. 

Габриэль шагнула вперед и замерла. Она могла чувствовать взгляд Эфини на своей спине и знала, что подруга верит в то, что она дала Зене нож. Вокруг неё ощущалось напряжение, в котором пребывали Амазонки, и Габриэль понимала, что всего секунда отделяла их от того момента, когда Эфини даст приказ к нападению. Она медленно покачала головой: «Зена, подожди!» 

Синие глаза потеплели, остановившись на ней, и кисть Зены, сжимающая кинжал, слегка опустилась. Спустя то, что можно было назвать выстрадано долгой секундой, нож выпал из её руки и с громким звоном ударился о каменный пол пещеры. 

«Взять её!» - закричала Эфини, но Габриэль метнулась вперед, вставая между воином и Амазонками. Она раскинула руки, загораживая собой Зену: «Стойте!» - воскликнула она – «Оставьте её в покое!» 

«Прочь с дороги!» - приказала Эфини, жестом указывая двум Амазонкам окружить пленницу. 

Зена хмыкнула и обошла Габриэль: «Прошу, избавьте себя от шишек и синяков. Говорю вам, если бы я захотела, давно сбежала. Похоже, вам нужны доказательства». 

Эфини смотрела исподлобья на воительницу, в её глазах по-прежнему полыхал воинственный огонь и готовность к любому неожиданному выпаду. 

Габриэль приблизилась к подруге: «Она обещает, что добудет дрова и вернется. У неё нет намерения сбежать, хотя мне бы и хотелось…» - женщина оборвала себя, отворачиваясь от тяжелого взгляда Эфини. 

«Прости, Габриэль… но я не могу купиться на это. Известно, что Зена не любит играть по правилам. И я не хочу попасться на её крючок». 

«Тогда поверь моему слову. Я никогда не лгала тебя» - ответила Габриэль, опуская голову. 

«И что мне прикажешь сделать с тобой, если она сбежит? Проснись, наконец… всё не так…» 

«Возьми меня вместо неё» - бросила Габриэль, выпрямляясь – «Если Зена сбежит, я займу её место на суде и приму любой приговор, который вынесет Совет». 

Взгляд Эфини на мгновение стал рассеянным, но она быстро потрясла головой, и её глаза остановились на обеих женщинах: «Я не могу сделать этого, Габи. Даже не проси». 

«Я вернусь, Регент, обещаю» - раздался голос Зены – «Я и так причинила ей слишком много боли. Я не позволю, чтобы она заняла мое место на суде или казне. Клянусь» - искренне добавила она. 

Эфини глубоко вздохнула и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на остальную часть отряда. Некоторые из Амазонок незаметно отступили, опасаясь, что она спросит их мнения. Наконец, взгляд Эфини вновь переместился к Габриэль. Молодая женщина не отвела глаз и молча кивнула. 

«Она не пойдет одна» - всё же уступила Эфини, после чего указала на Габриэль – «И нет, ты с ней не пойдешь» - оглядевшись, она ткнула пальцем в одну из Амазонок – «Телани остается за главного, пока я не вернусь, это понятно?» - Эфини вновь повернулась к Зене – «Сколько времени займет эта прогулка?» - мрачно добавила она. 

«Не так долго. Может быть час». 

«Хорошо. Телани, выжди ещё полчаса по прошествии этого часа, а потом выследи Зену, если мы не вернемся». 

«Позволь мне пойти с тобой?» - умоляюще произнесла Телани – «Ты не должна идти одна!» 

«Боги, да что с вами такое!» - не выдержала Габриэль, снова плюхаясь возле костра – «Она же обещала вернуться. Что вам ещё надо?» 

«Гораздо больше, чем она когда-то сможет дать, Габриэль» - ответила Эфини, не сводя глаз с Зены – «Пошли, давайте поскорее покончим с этим». 

Зена выпрямилась и сняла жакет. Она аккуратно свернула его и протянула Габриэль: «Спасибо» - прошептала она – «Я не жду от тебя доброты, но спасибо» - воительница устремила потемневшие глаза на Амазонку – «Идем».


	8. Chapter 8

Эфини отказывалась сознаваться даже самой себе, но проклятый дождь просто сводил её с ума. Упрямая до мозга костей, она не могла демонстрировать свою слабость при Завоевателе, а потому угрюмо брела вслед за воительницей, которая повела её в обход горы. Амазонка восхищенно пронаблюдала за тем, как Зена проворно перемахнула через упавшее дерево, но её лицо быстро приняло выражение прежней мрачности, когда воительница пригнула дерево ниже, чтобы ей было удобнее перелезть. Эфини не могла доставить ей удовольствие наблюдать за своим падением, а потому нырнула под дерево, выбрав другой способ. 

«Сколько ещё?» - требовательно произнесла она. 

Зена несколько секунд изучала небо, после чего скользнула взглядом по местности, отмечая какие-то одной ей известные приметы: «Устала?» - сказала она с улыбкой, которая, впрочем, тут же сменилось привычным выражением пустоты. Лицо воина вновь стало бесцветным, когда она пожала плечами: «Не далеко, если ты ещё держишься». 

Эфини ударила Зену в плечо, желая подтолкнуть её вперед, но быстро отдернула руку, когда воительница наградила её смертельным взглядом. «Пошевеливайся!» - всё же рискнула прикрикнуть она, в попытке удержать хоть какое-то ощущение контроля. 

Они обогнули большое скопление камней, здесь деревья стояли гораздо реже, и в сердце Эфини закралось нехорошее предчувствие. Когда Зена повела её внутрь расщелины, которая углублялась в гору, женщина ощутила, как зашевелились волосы на затылке. Каменные стены нависали всё больше, а проход становился всё уже, внушая Амазонке чувство, что она уже никогда не выберется из этого излома живой. Она коснулась рукоятки кинжала, пытаясь подбодрить себя. 

Глубокая трещина упиралась в огромную глыбу, и Эфини уже было собралась выдать насмешливый эпитет в адрес Зены по этому поводу, когда та вдруг указала ей на одну из сторон камня. Амазонка с сомнением посмотрела на неё, уперев руки в бока. 

«Давай быстрее» - позвала её воительница. 

Эфини одарила Завоевателя тяжелым взглядом, но Зена лишь снова махнула ей. Обойдя по самому краю большой лужи, Амазонка с трудом втиснулась между стеной расщелины и каменной громадиной, вставшей на их пути. Глыба была скользкой, и её грубая поверхность врезалась мелкими песчинками в озябшие руки женщины, когда она попыталась ухватиться поудобнее. Она наблюдала за тем, как Зена стояла в грязи, налегая плечом на скалу. 

«Что теперь?» - прокричала Эфини. 

«Толкай! Сильнее!» 

Амазонка напряглась и со всей силой надавила на каменную глыбу. Она мгновенно выскользнула из её рук, и женщина от неожиданности рухнула лицом прямо в самую лужу. Эфини услышала приглушенные смешки Зены над собой и, приподняв испачканное грязью лицо, посмотрела на воина. 

«Что произошло?» - выпалила она, вскакивая на ноги. 

«Ммм… я, должно быть, забыла, что поставила здесь противовес. Ну знаешь, чтобы камень легче отходил». 

«Конечно. Забыла» - злобно прошипела Эфини, смахивая грязь, покрывающую её лицо и волосы – «Забавно. Что-то я не вижу, чтобы ты упала в лужу?» 

«Поверь, тебе даже идет». 

Амазонка впилась в неё яростным взглядом, и насмешливая улыбка быстро исчезла с лица воина. Зена повернулась и ткнула пальцев вперед. Эфини обнаружила, что стоит перед входом в огромную пещеру. Её содержимое было скрыто мраком, и живот Амазонки болезненно сжался, предупреждая её. «Давай внутрь» - приказала она Зене. 

«Держись за мной, хорошо?» - ответила воительница, входя в пещеру – «Я часто использую ловушки и не хотела бы, чтобы ты пострадала». 

Эфини различила сарказм, но промолчала. Зена остановилась, доставая кремень. Она тут же принялась высекать искру возле заранее припасенного факела, который пылился при входе в пещеру. Когда факел вновь вернулся к жизни, глаза Амазонки стали размером с блюдца. Она отказывалась верить тому, что видела. 

«Святая Артемида!» 

«Да-да, только не надо делать из этого драму» - ответила Зена. Подойдя к стене, она закрепила несколько тонких веревок – «Самострелы» - пояснила воительница, углубляясь в пещеру – «Ещё, по-моему, здесь были… а, да, вот они». 

Эфини подняла глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть целую стену копий, несущуюся прямо на неё. Женщина припала к земле, спрятав голову. И снова она услышала над собой сдавленное посмеивание, поэтому поспешила подняться. Эти проклятые синие глаза откровенно издевались над ней, она могла сказать со всей уверенностью. Но прямо сейчас она не собиралась ничего предпринимать. Ещё наступит время, когда она сведет свои счеты с Завоевателем. 

Обернувшись, Амазонка обежала взглядом изобилие королевских драгоценностей, монет и прочих сокровищ, груды которых тянулись вдоль стен пещеры. Оружие было аккуратно расставлено в правильные ряды, а в самом углу пещеры виднелись рулоны прекрасного шелка, которые высились почти до самого потолка. Свет факела, танцуя, бросал тени на отполированное золото, придавая подчас причудливую форму многочисленным предметам, о владении хотя бы части которых Эфини даже помыслить не могла. «И это всё твоё?» - скептически протянула она. 

Зена лишь пожала в ответ плечами: «Похоже, что да». 

«Но как одному человеку удалось столько накопить?» - всё так же недоверчиво сказала Эфини, махнув рукой в сторону сокровищ. 

«Послушай меня, Регент» - Зена подступила к ней – «Нам обеим известно, как именно я заполучила все это. И мы обе знаем, что у меня в распоряжении не одна такая пещера. Я не горжусь тем, что совершила, и, если бы могла изменить это, то сделала. Так что не будем играть друг с другом». 

«Гордишься или нет, но ты это совершила, Завоеватель. Ничего уже не изменить, и помни, ты заплатишь за всё, что сделала!» - Эфини выпрямилась, с вызовом глядя на свою спутницу – «Своей жизнью» - добавила она глухим, но удивительно твердым голосом. 

«Если это принесет ей покой, тогда я заплачу эту цену» - прошептала Зена. Обернувшись, она рассеяно запустила пальцы в ближайший сундук с жемчугом. 

«Я хочу, чтобы ты держалась подальше от неё». 

«Габриэль ничего не угрожает. Я никогда не обижу её». 

«Снова» - процедила Эфини – «Ты ведь хотела сказать, что не обидишь её снова, да?» 

Зена угрожающе подступила к Амазонке. Теперь она возвышалась над ней, но Эфини не собиралась сдавать позиций: «Я имела ввиду… что никогда не обижу её» - раздался тихий, но леденящий душу, голос Зены. 

«Я хочу, чтоб всё было понятно, Завоеватель… Габриэль одна из моих лучших подруг» - продолжила Эфини, выпрямляясь и пытаясь казаться выше, чем она была на самом деле – «И если мне понадобится всадить в твое сердце нож, чтобы спасти её от тебя… или от себя… я сделаю это, даже не задумываясь». 

Синие кристаллы опасно вспыхнули и сузились. Эфини ощутила, как зашевелились волосы на затылке, а по спине побежали мурашки: «Почему ты не признаешься, Регент? Тебе не нужен предлог, чтобы всадить свой нож, ты сделаешь это в любом случае. И защита Габриэль здесь не причем, ведь так?» 

Эфини опустила глаза: «Забираем дрова и уходим отсюда». 

Покачав головой, Зена отошла от неё и направилась под практически неприметный навес, из-под которого извлекла большой мешок. Амазонка заметила невдалеке груду сухих веток. Зена опустила возле неё мешок и принялась заталкивать в него дрова. Эфини подошла, чтобы помочь. Но как только она присела рядом, Зена безмолвно протянула ей второй мешок и указала на одну из стен пещеры. 

«Где-то там должны быть одеяла и прочая дребедень. Возьми всё, что нам надо» - холодно проронила Зена, не отрываясь от своего занятия. 

Поднявшись, Эфини отправилась на поиски остальных припасов и вскоре уже набивала мешок теплыми одеялами и свечами. Её пальцы сомкнулись вокруг веревки, скрученной в большой моток. Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону воина, Амазонка поспешно запихала веревку в мешок. «Готова?» - спросила она, вставая. 

«Конечно» - ответила Зена. Эфини пришлось дожидаться, пока воительница вновь не засекретила своё тайное убежище. Её удивили подобные действия, поскольку она знала, что Завоеватель больше никогда не вернется туда, но она лишь непонимающе пожала плечами, когда Зена указала ей на выход. 

К своей радости Амазонка заметила, что ливень ослаб, а значит, обратный путь обещал быть не столь трудным. Она оглянулась и покачала головой, увидев, как Зена задвигает назад огромный валун, прячущий пещеру от посторонних глаз. Эфини не испытывала особого восторга по поводу того, что этой ночью она была в долгу перед Зеной и её чертовым таинственным убежищем, но она убеждала себя в том, что если бы Завоеватель не сдался, она бы никогда не застряла в этой забытой богами горе. 

«Знаешь» - вымолвила вдруг Зена, закидывая свою поклажу на спину – «А ведь все, кто видел это место, мертвы. Представляешь?» 

Эфини наблюдала за удаляющейся фигурой воина с открытым ртом. Это была угроза или… Её разум лихорадочно искал достойное объяснение заявлению Зены. Придя в себя, она заметила, что женщина намного опередила её, поэтому подхватила свою собственную ношу и поспешила следом за воином. 

Зена остановилась возле большого дерева, выжидая, пока Эфини нагонит её. Впрочем, Амазонка даже не подала вида, что поняла этот жест, и замерла рядом, сделав вид, что согласна на передышку, якобы предложенную воином. Зена хмыкнула и оглядела женщину. 

«Что?» - раздраженно бросила Эфини. 

Зена потрясал головой: «Ничего. Просто думаю, как, должно быть, ужасно ощущать эту грязь на себе» - она небрежно пожала плечами – «Хотя, когда она высохнет, конечно, будет ещё хуже». 

«И что дальше?» 

«Эй, это не моего ума дело. Просто мысли вслух». 

«И у тебя есть какие-то идеи, как я могу избавиться от этой грязи?» - рявкнула Эфини. 

«Я слышала, что вы, Амазонки, любите танцевать голышом под дождем» - улыбнулась Зена – «Ты бы могла попробовать». 

«Забавно. Но, знаешь ли, мы танцуем обнаженными только по особым дням». 

«А ещё здесь неподалеку есть горячий источник. Ты бы могла вымыться в нем» - добавила Зена, ставя мешок на землю – «Я могу отнести припасы, а ты - снова принять вид… ммм… Амазонки». 

Эфини сжала кулаки и лишь чудом остановила себя, прежде чем стиснуть зубы. Ей не нравилось эта шутливая перебранка с Зеной, и она отказывалась видеть в ней нечто большее, чем безжалостного убийцу. Признавая за ней чувство юмора, она рисковала столкнуться с ещё несколькими вопросами, на которые не хотела отвечать. Поэтому она смерила воина яростным взглядом и двинулась вперед: «Даже не надейся» - бросила она через плечо – «Давай поторапливайся!» 

«Как скажешь». 

Они продолжили путь в молчании, но Эфини не могла не признаться в том, что грязь начала доставать её. Женщина чувствовала, как она стекала по её волосам и скользила под пальцами, пытающимися ухватиться получше за мешок. Как бы сильно она не презирала одну мысль об этом, но Зена была права. Ей нужно было избавиться от грязи. События этой ночи и так порядком подпортили ей настроение, чтобы ещё добавлять новый раздражитель. 

«Где, ты говоришь, этот источник?» - Амазонка обернулась и замерла, внимательный взгляд Зены лениво изучал её. Когда Эфини уже была готова покачать головой, проклиная собственную слабость, и продолжить свой путь, воительница подняла руку, указывая ей куда-то. 

«Видишь вон там гряду скал?» - спросила Зена, и Эфини оглянулась. Она кивнула в ответ – «Иди в ту сторону, вскоре наткнешься на небольшую тропинку, которая ведет к источнику. Ты не пропустишь её». 

«Ты ведь вернешься назад, да?» 

Зена хмыкнула и, взвалив на спину оба мешка, зашагала в противоположном направлении. 

Эфини стояла, ведя в душе отчаянную борьбу, последовать ли за своей пленницей и убедиться, что та вернулась в пещеру, или же довериться ей. С каким-то тяжелым чувством она осознала, что Зена была её пленницей лишь потому, что сама избрала эту роль. Она никак не могла помещать Завоевателю уйти, если бы та только пожелала, и Эфини понимала, что это была Габриэль, кто заставлял великого воина держать себя в руках все это время. Поэтому, тяжело вздохнув, Амазонка зашагала к источнику. Немного поотмокать в горячем ключе, да это было как раз кстати для её расшатанных нервов.


	9. Chapter 9

Габриэль и остальные Амазонки грелись по очереди возле небольшого костра. Отойти лишь на пару шагов от него значило впустить в себя ледяную сырость пещеры, которая пробирала до самых костей. Габриэль начинала серьезно беспокоиться за Эфини и Зену. Она не ожидала, что их отсутствие затянется так надолго, и поминутно всматривалась в непроглядную тьму ночи, накрывшую вход в пещеру. 

Когда они ушли, Габриэль забрала жакет, в который куталась Зена. Она заметила, что при желании, может сконцентрироваться и даже различить запах воина, исходящий от грубой шерсти. А может это ей лишь мерещилось. Так или иначе, но теплая материя, обернутая теперь вокруг плеч женщины, успокаивала и в то же время волновала её. Габриэль уже никак не могла разобраться, что же происходило с ней. Ничто не казалось теперь правильным. 

Остальные Амазонки старались держаться от неё подальше, и она видела причину лишь в том, что она защищала Зену от Эфини. Ей хотелось объяснить им, почему она так поступила, но это уже не имело значения. Мысленно она старалась убедить себя в том, что, заступившись за Зену, она всего лишь пыталась спасти Амазонок, но в глубине души понимала, что это было ложью. 

Она вступилась за Зену, даже не задумываясь. И защищала её потому, что просто не могла иначе. Странные чувства отдавались трепетом в её животе, а дыхание нервно вырывалось из груди с каждым новым глотком воздуха. Она не могла объяснить, почему ей так хорошо, когда Зена смотрела на неё. Точно так же как не понимала и то, почему с такой легкостью предложила занять место воина на суде. Всё, что она могла делать, это тихо сидеть в пещере и ждать, надеясь, что вскоре она получит ответ на все свои ‘почему’. Поэтому она сидела, уставившись на языки пламени и не обращая внимания на враждебные взгляды своих сестер-Амазонок. 

Внезапный шум, раздавшийся где-то снаружи, привлек всеобщее внимание, и несколько женщин вскочили, держа наготове свои мечи. Промокшая и потрепанная фигура заслонила вход в пещеру, таща за собой два мешка. Глаза Габриэль встретились с глазами Зены, когда та бросила мешки на землю. 

«Здесь дрова и одеяла. Надеюсь и то, и другое не слишком вымокло по дороге» - сказала Зена, выжимая волосы. 

«А где Регент?» - подступила к ней высокая Амазонка, Телани. Острие её меча было приставлено к груди Зены. 

Завоеватель пожала плечами: «Скоро придет». 

«Я тебе не верю! Что ты с ней сделала?» 

Зена усмехнулась: «Я её убила. Да, вот, что я с ней сделала. Просто не могла дождаться, когда же наконец сверну её хорошенькую маленькую шейку. Немного побродила после этого, поэтому слегка запамятовала, но вот сейчас точно вспомнила». 

Габриэль открыла было рот, чтобы заговорить, но прежде чем она успела вставить хотя бы слово Телани издала боевой клич, и две Амазонки тут же окружили воина. Зена оставалась неподвижной до последней секунды, а потом быстрым движением вырубила обеих. Ладонь воина врезалась в лицо одной из них, а нога женщины встретила на пол пути вторую. Амазонки упали практически в один момент, но на их месте тут же выросли две другие. Зена захохотала и подпрыгнула, пнув их обеих в грудь. С глухим стуком женщины скатились на землю, а воительница развернулась, готовясь к новой атаке. 

«Хватит!» - закричала Габриэль, кидаясь вперед и вставая между Завоевателем и его противниками – «Зена, сядь!» - приказала она. К её облегчению и к изумлению оставшейся части Амазонок, Зена послушно опустилась возле костра, в ожидании глядя на неё. Габриэль развернулась к Амазонкам: «Больше никаких геройств, до тех пор пока я не выясню, в чем дело!» 

«Отойди, Габриэль» - предупредила её Телани - «Здесь командую я. И я говорю, что мы снова свяжем её». 

Габриэль услышала тихий смешок воина за своей спиной: «Телани, позволь мне поговорить с ней. Дай мне несколько минут, хорошо?» - Амазонка покачала отрицательно головой, но Габриэль не собиралась сдаваться – «Мне кажется, мы только что выяснили, что ни у одной из нас, во имя Тартара, нет ни одного шанса связать её. Поэтому я не вижу лучшего способа». 

«Ладно» - уступила Телани – «Но учти, я слежу за ней» - бросила она через плечо Габриэль, обращаясь к сидящей позади довольной Зене. 

Габриэль продолжала стоять до тех пор, пока Телани не поманила за собой остальных Амазонок, и они не уселись в выжидании по другую сторону пещеры. Лишь тогда женщина обернулась и подсела к воину. 

«Я не убивала её» - произнесла Зена, криво усмехаясь – «Она упала в лужу и пошла к горячему источнику, чтобы счистить грязь». 

«Тогда почему?…» - спросила Габриэль, глядя на воительницу, которая играла своими пальцами, словно маленький ребенок. 

«Потому что вы все ожидали этого». 

«Я нет» - прошептала Габриэль и почувствовала, как краснеет, когда небесно-синие глаза поднялись на неё, и она ощутила себя в их плену. ‘Почему?’ читалось в их взгляде, и Габриэль пожала плечами – «Ты обещала, что вернешься, и я знала, что ты сделаешь это». 

«Значит, ты верила в меня?» 

«Да. Верила. Вернее, верю». 

Зена покачала головой, мокрые волосы вновь послали во все стороны каскады брызг. Несколько капель упали на колени Габриэль – «Ты не должна этого делать, Габриэль. Не начинай представлять меня тем, кем я не являюсь. То, что я дала тебе обещание, ещё не значит, что я…» - голос воина оборвался, и между ними повисла тишина. 

«Ты изменилась» - это было утверждение, и Габриэль терпеливо выждала, пока Зена вновь подняла на неё глаза. 

«Разве?» - голос воина был так слаб, а потом словно стена рухнула в душе Зены, и её голос начал постепенно набирать обороты, становясь всё громче – «Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Я не изменилась, просто утратила веру». 

«Ты просто растеряна» - возразила Габриэль. Ощущение того, что её отдаляют от чего-то очень ей нужного, придавало злости её словам – «Ты ищешь, но не знаешь что». 

«Знаю» - произнесла Зена, её руки сомкнулись в кулаки – «Я знаю, что мне нужно». 

«Как и я» - эхом отозвалась Габриэль, ни грамма сомнений в ответе. 

«Знаешь?» - в голосе воина было все - и неприкрытая надежда, и налет страха. 

Габриэль сделала глубокий вдох и кивнула: «Тебе нужен ещё один шанс». 

Завоеватель разжала руки и провела дрожащими ладонями по лицу: «Да, конечно. Вот оно». 

«Так и есть, Зена» - произнесла Габриэль. Потянувшись, она положила руку на колено воина – «Нет ничего, что бы ты сделал и что бы ты не мог исправить. Моя мама любила приговаривать это. Если ты делаешь добро, значит ты на стороне добра. Только твои сегодняшние поступки определяют твою жизнь». 

Ладонь Зены накрыла руку женщины: «Разве я могу исправить то зло, что причинила тебе? Разве в моих силах вернуть твою семью?» 

Габриэль долго смотрела на две руки, лежащие одна поверх другой, прежде чем снова взглянуть на воина: «Нет, но вопрос в том, что ты можешь сделать, начиная с сегодняшнего дня?» 

Ладонь женщины исчезла, и Зена поежилась, крепко обвивая себя руками. Габриэль поднялась и раскрыла принесенные мешки. Выудив оттуда одеяла, она отнесла их недовольным Амазонкам, впрочем, оставив самое сухое в своих руках. Не произнеся ни слова, женщина развернула его и опустилась на колени позади воина, чтобы обернуть шерстяное покрывало вокруг неё. На какое-то краткое мгновение тело Габриэль прижалось к спине Зены, а её руки сомкнулись вокруг плеч воина. Внезапно осознав, что она делает, женщина резко подалась назад и поспешно поднялась на ноги. 

«Вот» - зачем-то сказала она, нервно хватая первое попавшееся полено – «Давайте-ка разожжем костер, и тогда всем станет лучше». 

Она могла ощущать на себе взгляд Зены, когда продолжила подкидывать новые дрова в почти потухший костер, но хранила молчание. Так много вещей крутилось в её голове, что она была почти целиком поглощена этими мыслями и чувствами. 

«Я могу задать тебе вопрос?» - голос Зены слегка дрогнул. 

Габриэль стояла, ведя внутренний спор о том, где сесть. Самым верным решением было бы сесть по другую сторону костра, но она по какой-то причине не могла заставить себя сделать это. Поэтому она опустилась рядом с воином, их колени почти соприкасались. Несмело подняв глаза, она посмотрела на Зену и ощутила, как кольнуло сердце при виде напряжения на лице воина. Габриэль едва успела остановить себя, так хотелось потянуться и ласково смахнуть эту тревогу. 

«Конечно» - пробормотала она, сосредоточившись на языках пламени. 

«Почему ты не убила меня?» - тихо спросила Зена – «Оба раза у тебя в руках был нож, и я видела в твоих глазах боль… Боль, которая поселилась там благодаря мне. У тебя были все причины убить меня. Почему?» 

Молодая женщина уставилась на свои колени: «Я не знаю» - пробормотала она – «Не думаю, что вообще способна на убийство». 

Зена покачала головой: «Любой может убить, если дело дойдет до этого. Но это ведь не та причина, да, Габриэль?» 

«Я не знаю. Да, у меня был нож… и мотив… но, я просто не знаю». 

«Нет, знаешь. Ответь, почему ты не убила меня?» 

«Потому что почу… я не знаю» - Габриэль нервно скрестила руки и дернулась, когда Зена накрыла их своими большими ладонями. 

«Габриэль, даже если ты больше никогда не заговоришь со мной… я должна знать» - Зена вздохнула - «Почему ты не отомстила? Почему ты не отплатила мне за семью, которую я уничтожила? Почему ты не забрала мою жизнь?» 

Габриэль вздрогнула, она ощущала пламя огня на своем лице: «Как я могу ответить? Я понятия не имею, почему испытываю то, что испытываю, когда ты рядом со мной. Почему не могу сделать ничего, что бы могло причинить тебе вред! Я даже себе не могу объяснить это. Знаю лишь, что, причинив тебе боль, я причиню её себе». 

«Ты ведь тоже почувствовала это, да? В тот день, когда мы впервые встретились… ты знала». 

«Знала что? Что мы созданы, чтобы быть вместе? Что ты вторая половинка моей души? Что?» 

«Так да?» 

«Я не знаю». 

«Да?» - снова повторила Зена. 

«Я не уверена. Я…» 

«Ты знала это, Габриэль? Скажи мне!» 

«Да!» - выкрикнула Габриэль – «Да, я почувствовала это!» 

Лицо Зены застыло в немом удивлении, и Габриэль наблюдала за тем, как воительница заморгала, пытаясь снова прийти в себя. Она открыла рот, но ни единого звука не слетело с её уст. 

«Я почувствовала это» - продолжила Габриэль, воспоминания закружили её в своем водовороте – «Я ощутила то, что не испытывала никогда прежде. Это обрушилось на меня подобно вспышке молнии и разлилось по всему телу. В ту секунду это было для меня всем, всем, что я могла чувствовать и что я хотела чувствовать. Когда я увидела тебя, я поняла. Поняла, что никто другой никогда не заставит меня ощутить то, что заставляла ты, когда я смотрела на тебя» - Габриэль взглянула на огонь – «Ты это хотела знать?» 

«Но…» 

Молодая женщина сокрушенно покачала головой: «Да, всегда есть ‘но’» - невесело усмехнулась она – «Но ты должна была сделать то, что ты сделала. Нельзя ведь было просто подойти и заговорить со мной. Спросить меня» - она подняла руку и тут же безвольно уронила её обратно на колено – «Наши судьбы превратились в ‘но’». 

«Что бы ты ответила?» 

«Я бы сказала ‘нет’». 

«Несмотря на то, что чувствовала…» 

Габриэль пожала плечами: «Я не понимала, что это значило…» 

«Я так хотела забрать тебя. Чтобы ты смогла увидеть меня совсем другой». 

«Почему же не сделала этого?» 

«Как я могла? В конце концов я поняла, что, забрав тебя, обрекла бы на ещё большую боль. Габриэль, я олицетворяю тьму. А ты - свет». 

«Тогда стань светом, Зена. У тебя есть силы измениться». 

«Нет, ты ошибаешься» - сухо проронила воительница, после чего медленно подняла глаза. Её взгляд был затуманенным и рассеянным, словно она была где-то совсем далеко – «Я останусь с тобой… или одна?» - слегка поколебавшись, добавила она. 

Габриэль уже было открыла рот, чтобы ответить, когда над ними внезапно нависла Телани: «Габриэль, я, конечно, извиняюсь, что вмешиваюсь, но Эфини уже давно должна была вернуться» - Амазонка переводила взгляд с одной на вторую – «Если тебя только ещё интересует судьба твоей сестры». 

Габриэль ощутила, как напряглась Зена, и скользнула быстрым прикосновением по её ноге, прежде чем подняться: «Телани, она возле горячего источника. Наверное нежится в тепле» - женщина опустила взгляд на Зену – «Объясни, где этот источник, и я её найду». 

«Нужно пройти немного вдоль горы» - ответила воительница – «Хотя давай я тебе лучше покажу». 

«Сначала ты встретишься с Аидом…» - пригрозила Амазонка. 

«Телани…» - начала Габриэль. 

«Даже не уговаривай, Габриэль. Я пойду с тобой или кто-то ещё… но только не она. Конец разговора». 

Прежде чем женщина успела ответить, фигура воина мелькнула между ней и Телани, а в следующее мгновение рука Зены уже легла на плечо Амазонки. В глазах Телани тут же вспышкой пронеслась боль, и Габриэль потянулась, чтобы остановить воина. 

«А что если тебе просто посидеть и помолчать? Не усложняй всё ещё больше, чем оно есть. Ты знаешь, что не сможешь удержать меня здесь, так что прими верное решение. Научись проигрывать» - как только Зена закончила говорить, с плеча Амазонки исчезла рука воина и глаза Телани начали постепенно возвращаться к жизни – «Пошли» - коротко бросила Зена, уверенно направляясь к зияющему темнотой зеву пещеры. Быстро оглянувшись, Габриэль последовала за ней. 

Уже почти у самого выхода, она остановилась, ощутив за спиной присутствие Телани: «Будь осторожна, Габриэль. Что бы ты ни делала, будь осторожна» - Амазонка скользнула предостерегающим взглядом по удаляющемуся силуэту воина. 

«Она не причинит мне вреда» - убежденно ответила Габриэль. 

«Я имела ввиду не это. Я говорю, будь осторожна. От неё можно ожидать не только физической угрозы».


	10. Chapter 10

Габриэль нагнала Зену уже снаружи. Ледяной горный ветер ударил в неё, и женщина не сумела побороть дрожь, которая охватила практически все тело. Дождь, наконец, прекратился, но воздух был неприятно холодным и тяжелым, предвещая на утро густой туман. Зена заметила эту дрожь и обвила теплой рукой её плечо. 

«Ты можешь остаться. Я сама разыщу её». 

Габриэль улыбнулась, думая о том, как бы раствориться в этом прикосновении, но одновременно ужасаясь тому, что может произойти: «Спасибо, но меня не пугает небольшой холодок. Пойдем?» 

«Пойдем» - отозвалась Зена – «Но сделай мне одолжение, держись сзади, хорошо? У меня странное чувство». 

Габриэль следовала по тропе, которую прокладывала для неё Зена. Ночная тьма и ужасная слякоть значительно усложняли ей эту задачу. То и дело поскальзываясь и чудом избегая падения, она всякий раз ловила на себе внимательный взгляд синих глаз и замечала руки, отделяемые лишь мгновением от того, чтобы поймать её. Габриэль гадала, каково было бы очутиться в этих сильных руках. 

«Ооой» - вскрикнула она. Собственные мысли сыграли с ней злую шутку и, отвлекшись на секунду, женщина едва не растянулась в огромной луже. Именно тогда она поняла, что Зена поддержала её, предотвратив падение – «Ты в порядке?» - послышался голос воина, Габриэль нашла в себе силы лишь на слабый кивок – «Я… просто… ну… знаешь…» 

Она сдалась, даже не пытаясь больше сражаться. И прежде чем она успела подумать об этом, её руки обвили воина, и она почувствовала, как Зена сделала то же самое. Несколько бесконечных секунд им не нужно было думать о том, как далеки друг от друга были их миры или как в них вписывалась каждая из них. В этот конкретный момент они были именно там, где и должны были быть, и только это имело значение. 

«Габриэль…» - голос Зены звучал совсем иначе, когда был так близко. Он буквально вибрировал в её груди, к которой сейчас было прижато ухо молодой женщины – «Пойдем со мной, Габриэль». 

Она отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть в лицо воина: «Что ты говоришь?» 

«Пойдем. Только ты и я. Новое начало… второй шанс… называй это как хочешь. То, что мне нужно, это ты». 

«Но…» 

Сильные пальцы зарылись в её волосы: «Больше никаких ‘но’! Скажи только, ты хочешь или нет». 

«Но что мы будем делать… куда пойдем?» 

Зена улыбнулась: «Хватит быть такой практичной. Поверь и всё получится само собой». 

Габриэль посмотрела во тьму, её стеной окружал молчаливый лес, а сердце женщины стучало с такой силой, что это было всё, что она могла слышать. Габриэль поразилась, как её сердце могло так отчаянно чего-то хотеть, но рассудок продолжал отговаривать её. 

Она посмотрела на стоическое выражение лица воина и заметила такую мольбу в этих пленительно-синих глазах, которая говорила лучше любых слов. Габриэль знала, что за этой маской была совсем другая Зена… одинокая, испуганная и взывающая к ней. Сердце подскочило в груди, и Габриэль поняла, что этой Зене она никогда и ни в чем не сможет отказать. Это была та Зена, которую она знала… та Зена, которая заставляла её чувствовать. 

Приподняв трясущуюся руку, она неуверенно прикоснулась к щеке воина. Кожа была необычно теплой, в отличие от её холодных пальцев, и она задержала дыхание, когда ладонь Зены накрыла её кисть, прижимая её ещё сильнее к своему лицу. 

«Пойдем со мной» - повторила Зена, и, не доверяя собственному голосу, Габриэль лишь кивнула. 

Темная ночь растворилась, когда Габриэль смотрела в глаза той, кому только что отдала свою душу. Больше не было страха… злобы… сожалений… только покой. Зена улыбнулась, и Габриэль ей ответила. Прежде чем она успела отреагировать, голова воина наклонилась и Габриэль ощутила легкое прикосновение к своим губам. Оно было таким застенчивым, таким нежным, Габриэль даже подумать не могла, что может быть нечто настолько воздушным и в то же время наполнено таким обещанием. Она подалась вперед, растворяясь в этом прикосновении, тело молило не разрывать контакт, а душа – простить. 

Зена притянула её ещё ближе, и Габриэль поняла, что все это было правдой. Это была другая половина её души. Она знала об этом с первой секунды, с того самого момента, когда Зена впервые прикоснулась к ней в деревне, и на протяжении всего последующего времени она тосковала совсем не по своей семье…а по этому. Стоило им лишь однажды встретиться, и их души узнали друг друга, и разлучить их было уже равносильно смерти. Габриэль потянулась и запустила пальцы в волосы Зены, притягивая её к себе, ещё крепче прижимаясь к ней, чтобы уже больше никогда не расставаться. 

«Святая Гера!» - раздался громкий возглас где-то рядом с ними – «Что, во имя Зевса, здесь происходит?» 

Габриэль резко отпрянула и обернулась, чтобы увидеть Эфини. Амазонка карабкалась на гору, воздух со свистом вырывался у неё из груди, и на холоде поднимался легкий пар от её ещё не успевших высохнуть волос. 

«Помылась?» - спросила Зена, в её голосе был лишь намек на сарказм. 

Эфини ткнула со злостью в неё: «Отойди!»- когда Зена не шевельнулась, Амазонка раздраженно повторила свой жест – «Я не шучу, Завоеватель! Держись от неё подальше! Или я клянусь, как бы там не звали твоего Бога…» 

«Эфини… подожди». 

«Замолчи, Габриэль» - Амазонка резко развернулась - «Боги, как глупо… безрассудно…Я была уверена, что ты умнее!» 

«Ты не понимаешь». 

«О, да! Куда мне?! Я взобралась на эту чертову гору, увидела, как ты обнимаешься с женщиной, которую поклялась убить… и я же ничего не понимаю. Не теряй голову!» 

«Эфини, я ещё никогда не была так в чем-то уверена, как сейчас. Никогда». 

Амазонка всплеснула руками: «Да-да, и ты, конечно же, никогда не была так убеждена в том, что хочешь убить её. Никогда не верила в то, что её смерть принесет тебе покой и отомстит за семью. Никогда не была так уверена в своем желании стать Амазонкой… Мне продолжать?» 

«А есть чем?» - парировала ей Зена. 

Эфини оставила без внимания её комментарий и подступила вплотную к подруге: «Суть, Габи, в том, что ты никогда не можешь быть в чем-то убеждена… разве не так? Ты никогда ни в чем не уверена». 

«В этом я уверена! Я могу притворяться… могу отрицать… но не могу забыть. Я знаю её, Эфини. И я должна быть с ней». 

«О, Габриэль… не делай этого! Ты стольким обладаешь. У тебя столько ещё всего может быть. Не растеряй все это из-за пустой симпатии к ней». 

«Я без неё ничто» - твердо сказала Габриэль. 

Эфини отвернулась, разочарованно потирая виски, её плечи сокрушенно поникли. Рывком она повернулась к воину: «Уходи, Зена. Габриэль растеряна, ты – нет. Тебе лучше других известно, что будет значить, если она уйдет с тобой». 

Зена пристально смотрела на неё, не произнося ни слова. Руки воительницы покоились у неё по бокам. 

«Габриэль…если ты уйдешь с ней, то станешь врагом для своего народа, и тебе это известно. Дорога назад будет закрыта раз и навсегда. Ты разрушишь ту основу, которую заложила сама…Ты!» 

«Я знаю. Мне жаль». 

«Тебе жаль. Отлично. Я это запомню. Уверена, Зене тоже жаль за все, что она сделала». 

«Тише!» - приказала Зена, её рука переместилась чуть выше. 

«Не смей указывать мне…» 

Воительница сделала шаг в её сторону и быстро накрыла рукой рот Амазонки: «Я сказала, тише» - подчеркнула она – «Что-то движется сюда, и я не могу засечь. Пока» - коротко добавила она, убирая руку. Эфини развернулась в противоположную сторону, её глаза уже прочесывали местность. 

Зена схватила Габриэль за руку и притянула к себе. Молодая женщина наблюдала за тем, как её спутница превратилась в хищника, вышедшего на охоту в поисках добычи. Каждый нерв был натянут до предела. Опасность буквально витала в воздухе, и Габриэль ощутила легкое чувство тревоги. 

Первая стрела прошла всего в дюйме от Эфини. Зато вторая попала ей прямо в живот, и она с воплем скатилась на землю. Габриэль бросилась к ней как раз в тот момент, когда крик «Слава Зене!» разнесся по всему лесу. 

«Габриэль…» - прошептала Эфини, её рука беспокойно шарила до тех пор, пока женщина не взяла её в свою собственную – «Я здесь, Эф» - отозвалась она, сжимая руку подруги. 

«Габриэль…» - раздался над ней голос Зены, и женщина ощутила, как невероятная ярость наполнила все её сознание. Животный вопль сорвался с уст Габриэль, когда она набросилась на воина, впившись пальцами в горло Зены. 

«Ловушка!» - иступлено кричала она – «Всего лишь проклятая ловушка, чтобы заполучить меня… я ненавижу тебя!» - она била в грудь воина до тех пор, пока чьи-то сильные руки не отволокли её сзади и не бросили на землю. 

Мир вокруг неё наполнился хохотом, и затравленно оглядевшись, она увидела полдюжины самых ужасных воинов, которые ей когда-либо доводилось встречать. Большинство мужчин имели шрамы, которыми были буквально испещрены их тела, и на всех красовались пурпурные плащи, специальный символ личной охраны Завоевателя. Пальцы Зены сомкнулись ещё плотнее на её запястье, когда из первых рядов выступил довольно внушительного роста мужчина. 

«Первая стрела предназначалась вон той» - он небрежно указал на Эфини – «А вторая - блондиночке» - мужчина подошел к стонущей Эфини и встал плечо к плечу со своим командиром – «Она стояла за тобой, так что шансы были невелики, но мы сделали все, что могли» - мужчина ударил кулаком себе в грудь, отдавая честь своему предводителю – «Мы убили уйму времени, пытаясь разыскать тебя, Зена». 

«О, значит теперь я просто Зена, да, Таркуин?» 

«Ну, я думал, что раз уж я спас твою задницу от этих Амазонок, то…» 

«Ты ошибся» - холодно проронила Зена, убирая волосы с плеч – «Какие новости?» 

Воин принял более уважительную позу и скосил взгляд на Габриэль, но Зена оставила без внимания его немое предупреждение и жестом приказала говорить: «Амазонки, скрывающиеся в пещере, схвачены» - произнес он с улыбкой. 

«Они мертвы?» 

«Нескольких пришлось убить, остальные – доставлены в лагерь». 

«А что с моими войсками? Где они?» 

«Первый и второй легионы в дне пути отсюда. Передовые отряды уже окружили пять Амазонских деревень, расположенных в этой местности. Рассчитываем к утру выйти на главную деревню». 

«Хорошо» - сказала Зена, поднимая Габриэль на ноги. 

«Я хотел спросить, Великая» - начал Таркуин, указывая на Габриэль – «Почему ты просто не сбежала? Ты сдалась Амазонкам, и этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы привести в действие твой план… Почему ты просто не ушла? Сомневаюсь, что эти двое смогли бы остановить тебя». 

«Твоя вера в мои способности просто поразительна». 

Габриэль заметила, как Зена уходила от вопросов, продолжая сосредоточенно разглядывать Эфини. Впрочем, по лицу воина было трудно сказать, какие эмоции её посещали в этот момент. Следуя за взглядом Завоевателя, Габриэль вновь ощутила сокрушающее чувство ненависти, которая постепенно росла в ней, до тех пор пока не осталось ничего, кроме чудовищного желания убить Зену и сожаления, что она не сделала это, когда был такой шанс. Теперь она знала, что Зена не питала к ней никаких чувств, что все было ложью… все спланировано. 

«Обследуйте её раны» - промолвила Зена, махнув в сторону Эфини. 

Таркуин посмотрел вниз, окинув невидящим взором истекающую кровью Амазонку: «Выстрел в живот. Даже не стоит пытаться… просто позволь ей умереть». 

«Нет!» - воскликнула Габриэль. Воительница заломила ей руку за спину, заставив закричать: «Зена… мне больно!» 

Остальные воины загоготали, и ей показалось, что она заметила легкую улыбку на губах Завоевателя. Губах, которых она только что касалась. Губах, которые говорили, чтобы только предать. Она почувствовала тошноту. 

«Это не было просьбой. Я сказала обследовать её раны. И позаботьтесь о ней». 

Мужчина махнул рукой, и один из его людей бухнулся на колени рядом с Эфини, принявшись изучать её ранения. 

«Что сделать с блондинкой?» - спросил Таркуин. 

«Ты принес мне одежду?» - вопросом на вопрос ответила Зена – «Меня уже тошнит от этой вонючей тряпки, которую пришлось носить» - она показала на своё промокшее насквозь облачение. 

«Великая, могу ли я спросить… они причинили тебе какой-то вред? Если так, то мы сотрем с лица земли последнюю Амазонку за подобное кощунство». 

«Хватит лизать мне зад» - оборвала его Зена – «Где лагерь? Мне нужна ванна и горячая еда» - Зена незаметно подтолкнула Габриэль себе за спину и снова указала на Эфини – «Возьмите раненную Амазонку. Я хочу, чтобы было сделано все возможное, чтобы сохранить ей жизнь. Это понятно?» 

«А что со второй?» 

«Она останется со мной… пока я с ней не закончу». 

Послышались новые сдавленные смешки, которые впрочем тут же оборвались под тяжелым взглядом Зены: «Что-то ещё?» - процедила она – «Или мы можем, наконец, убраться с этой мерзкой погоды?» 

Таркуин почтительно склонился и отошел к остальным воинам. С большой помпезностью мужчина извлек меч Завоевателя. Огромный и могущественный, он был наточен до блеска и буквально сверкал от тщательного ухода. Таркуин опустился на одно колено и преподнес меч Зене: «Завоеватель не может войти в лагерь без своего меча». 

Пальцы Зены сомкнулись на рукояти драгоценного оружия, вторая рука продолжала держать кисть Габриэль. Молодая женщина зажмурила глаза от яркого блеска лезвия в руках воина, и в этот момент к ней четко пришло понимание того, что Зена навсегда теперь будет для неё Завоевателем и никем другим. И она ощутила, как частичка её самой умерла вместе с этим знанием. 

«Кто стрелял?» - услышала она скучающий голос Зены. 

«Я, Великая» - ответил Таркуин, вновь склоняясь. 

«Ты всегда хотел умереть» - она улыбнулась, когда серые глаза мужчины тревожно распахнулись – «Твои действия огорчили меня, а этого я не могу простить» - молниеносным движением она отделила его голову от туловища. 

Габриэль в ужасе уставилась его подергивающееся, обезглавленное тело мужчины. Зена убила его, даже не задумываясь, женщина зажала рукой рот, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. Она посмотрела на Зену, но та вглядывалась в глаза каждого из своих людей до тех пор, пока небольшая группа не разразилась громким скандированием “Зена”», повторяющимся снова и снова. Дикая улыбка тронула губы воина при звуке собственного имени, и Габриэль ощутила, как начали подгибаться колени. Сильная рука Завоевателя обвила её талию и поддержала. 

«Ты» - Зена ткнула пальцем в одного из людей – «Веди меня в шатер» - она сделала шаг, но остановилась и развернулась – «Перенесите Амазонку и позаботьтесь о ней» - воительница посмотрела на мертвеца, лежащего у её ног – «И заберите тело. Пусть его доставят на повозке домой». 

Воины прижали кулаки к груди, провожая Зену, которая удалилась в сторону леса. За собой она тащила беспомощную Габриэль. 

Молодой женщине не оставалось ничего другого, как подчиниться. Запястье под мертвой хваткой Зены ныло от боли, и она много раз пыталась вырваться, падая или цепляясь свободной рукой за встречающиеся на пути кусты. Но все её попытки были пустым звуком в сравнении с силой Завоевателя. В конце концов Зена все же устала от сражений, поскольку повернулась и, перехватив кисть женщины второй рукой, перекинула её через плечо. Мужчины, следующие за ними, разразились смехом, и Габриэль была готова умереть от унижения и стыда, пережитого ею.


	11. Chapter 11

Небольшой, но богатый лагерь обосновался у подножия горы и насыщенный запах жареного мяса сразу ударил в нос Габриэль, когда они ступили на его территорию. Все замерли, приветствуя Завоевателя, когда Зена с непроницаемым лицом проходила мимо них, но от Габриэль не укрылось, что в глазах воинов кроме открытого уважения читался и потаенный страх. 

Массивный шатер возвышался в самом центре лагеря, и Габриэль знала, что он принадлежал Зене. Он источал силу и власть, а женщина, которая медленно опустила её на землю, по причине, которую Габриэль так и не могла понять, обладала и тем, и другим. Амазонка несколько секунд не шевелилась, затем обвела взглядом лагерь, прежде чем посмотреть на захватчицу. 

Лицо Зены по-прежнему было лишено каких-либо эмоций, хватка на запястье женщины – сильна и уверенна, взгляд - непроницаем. 

«Отпусти меня!» - воскликнула Габриэль и вздрогнула, когда Зена отвесила ей мощную пощечину. Женщина отпрянула, её тело желало оказаться как можно дальше от Завоевателя, и все силы ушли на это бегство. 

«Великая» - вмешался один из воинов, и быстрым рывком Габриэль оказалась плотно прижатой к телу Зены, рука женщины крепко держала её. 

«Прекрати, Габриэль» - шепнула она, прижавшись губами к её уху – «Не усложняй всё ещё больше. Не провоцируй меня, иначе я буду вынуждена действовать». 

Прежде чем Габриэль успела ответить, её снова оттолкнули в сторону. Впрочем, давление на её кисти не ослабло. Зена бросила взгляд на солдата, державшего в руках какие-то пергаменты. 

«Что это?» - потребовала она, вырывая листы из рук мужчины. 

«Донесения с границ империи, моя Королева». 

Листы с шелестом вернулись обратно к нему, брошенные разгневанной Зеной: «Я ведь приказывала никогда не обращаться ко мне так! Я не один из тех монархов, которые живут за счет пота и крови своего народа. Я Завоеватель, и я дарую процветание и покой тем, кого порабощаю». 

«Мои извинения» - с почтением склонился мужчина – «Но как же донесения?» 

«Позднее!» - отмахнулась Зена – «А я займусь подготовкой плана нападения, если не возражаете. Оставьте меня» - распорядилась она. 

«Ещё один момент» - отважился мужчина, потупив, однако, взор – «Амазонки, которых мы взяли в пещере, ожидают Вашего решения. Всего готово, палачу нужен лишь приказ». 

«Нет!» - закричала Габриэль, вновь повиснув на руке у воина – «Зена, не надо!» 

«Молчать!» - рявкнула на неё Зена, после чего повернулась к своим людям – «Накормите их и обращайтесь со всем уважением» - скомандовала она – «Я решу их судьбу завтра. Исчезните!» 

«Как прикажете, Великая. Ванна наполнена, а кухня готова выполнить любое Ваше пожелание». 

«Оставьте меня» - повторила Зена. Её глаза были прикрыты, а голос – вымерен абсолютным контролем всего происходящего. 

Солдат отдал честь и быстро ретировался. Габриэль дождалась, пока он удалился на достаточное расстояние, и снова вывернула руку, пытаясь высвободиться, но Зена лишь ещё ближе притянула её к себе. 

«Послушай меня, Габриэль». 

Молодая женщина отказалась заглянуть в глаза, которые стали для неё источником боли и предательства. 

«Габриэль, прошу» - в голосе Зены была мольба. 

«Я ненавижу тебя» - женщина постаралась вложить в свои слова максимум презрения – «Ненавижу тебя всем своим существом» - она отвернулась, и тут же заметила подругу, которую внесли в палатку – «Я хочу пойти к Эфини». 

«Нет» - сказала Зена – «Ты пойдешь со мной». 

«Будь ты проклята!» - воскликнула Габриэль – «Я должна быть рядом с ней. Что если…» 

Воительница рывком развернула её и грубо схватила за подбородок: «Послушай» - тихо промолвила она – «Нет никаких ‘что если’. Эфини умирает» - Зена отпустила свою пленницу и посмотрела в сторону – «Из раны сочилась темная кровь… а это значит, что у неё пробита печень. Мы уже ничего не можем для неё сделать. Мне жаль». 

«Тебе жаль?!» - Габриэль осела на землю, её ноги подогнулись под тяжестью обрушившейся на неё новости – «Это моя вина. Я доверилась тебе» - её голова поникла – «Ты заставила меня поверить…» 

«Здесь не место, чтобы обсуждать подобные вещи» - ответила Зена, сжимая руку женщины – «Пойдем в мой шатер». 

«Нет! Мне безразлично, что ты хочешь сделать со мной, но я должна быть с Эфини!» 

Зена моргнула и слегка ослабила хватку. Габриэль мгновенно откинула её руку и потерла красные следы, оставленные пальцами воина. Зена отошла на несколько шагов в сторону, прежде чем обернуться. 

«Пойдем» - промолвила она, но женщина не шелохнулась – «Пойдем, Габриэль. Если ты хочешь увидеть её, пойдем». 

Габриэль поднялась на ноги и молча проследовала за воином до палатки, в которую перенесли Эфини. С каждым шагом она возносила новую молитву за подругу, хотя и чувствовала, что Зена говорила правду. Однако мысли об Эфини, как о мертвой, были не из разряда тех, которые она могла бы принять. 

Шатер был освещен несколькими факелами, и непривычная яркость резала глаза. Габриэль заметила Эфини, вытянувшуюся на небольшой походной кровати. Около неё сидел солдат, меняющий компрессы на её ране. Он попытался было встать, когда внутрь вошла Зена, но воительница жестом приказала ему не подниматься. 

«Удерживай давление» - сказала она, кладя руку на плечо Габриэль и подталкивая её вперед. 

Молодая женщина, однако, не повиновалась и преуспела, вынудив воина остановиться. Ощущение смерти, которое буквально витало в воздухе, мешало ей сделать даже шаг, и вид умирающей подруги был слишком страшным зрелищем, которое бы она могла выдержать. Было мучительно больно от осознания того, что именно её вера в добродетели человека, у которого на самом деле не было души, сделала её слепой перед неоднократными предупреждениями подруги. Зена солгала и предала её, а Эфини теперь расплачивалась за слепоту Габриэль. 

«Это не твоя вина, Габриэль» - раздался у неё над ухом шепот Зены – «Ни одна из нас не могла ничего сделать, чтобы предотвратить это». 

«Да как ты смеешь это говорить?! Разве не твои люди…» 

Ладонь снова мягко накрыла её плечо: «Я не приказывала делать это. Я… обстоятельства изменились, и у меня не было выхода… я не хотела этого. Поверь мне, прошу». 

«Больше не могу, Зена. Моя вера подставила под удар мою подругу». 

«Но как же быть со всеми теми чувствами, которые ты испытываешь? Как насчет того, что мы узнали друг друга? Я ничего не придумала, Габриэль». 

«Как я могу поверить после всего, что произошло? Довериться тебе, когда мы стоим в шатре, принадлежащем Зене, Завоевателю… и ты всего лишь в шаге от того, чтобы уничтожить Амазонок… моих друзей… мою семью» - она закрыла глаза – «И ты… та, кого я однажды возненавидела. Эфини здесь по твоей вине! А этого я никогда не смогу забыть!» 

«Хорошо» - процедила Зена – «Тогда ступай и будь с ней. Ты сделала свой выбор, а значит, и мой тоже» - Габриэль ждала большего, не до конца уверенная в значении сказанного… но вместо этого она услышала тихие шаги Зены, которая развернулась и покинула шатер. 

«О, Боги, прошу, помогите мне» - взмолилась она, с дрожью приближаясь к Эфини. 

В этом лице, на которое она так привыкла во всем полагаться, больше не было жизни. Глаза женщины остановились на солдате, который удерживал повязку на ране Амазонки. 

«Позволь мне» - произнесла она, опускаясь на колени перед ложем и мягко отводя в сторону руку мужчины – «Ей можно ещё как-то помочь?» 

«Просто продолжай давить, хотя не уверен, что от этого будет какой-то толк. Я повидал немало здоровых мужиков, которые умирали от подобных ран» - пожал плечами солдат - «Зато не будет долго мучиться… что, я думаю, даже хорошо. Но не питай лишних иллюзий. Она точно скоро того». 

«Не говори так! Ты её не знаешь!» - воскликнула Габриэль, скорее чтобы убедить себя, нежели солдата – «Она одна из самых сильных женщин, которых я знаю! Она моя подруга» - Габриэль ощутила слезы, подступающие к горлу – «Оставь меня с ней» - тихо попросила она – «Прошу». 

Мужчина кивнул и протянул чистую повязку, на мгновение прикоснувшись к её руке - «Все будет хорошо. Позволь ей уйти». 

«Нет!....... Приведи её в чувство. Мне нужно поговорить с ней». 

Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох и осуждающе покачал головой, но все же потянулся к своему лекарственному столику и взял с него небольшой глиняный пузырек – «Держи» - сказал он – «Когда уйду, сунь это ей под нос. Если она ещё не переступила порог вечности, то ненадолго пробудится». 

Габриэль бережно взяла сосуд в руки и, откупорив крышку, поднесла его к носу, но мгновенно отдернула его обратно, запах был просто убийственный. Когда она вновь подняла глаза, мужчины уже не было. Осторожно убрав руку Эфини, она облокотилась рядом с ней и приблизила сосуд к лицу подруги. Тело Амазонки дернулось, и она медленно открыла глаза. Габриэль улыбнулась, поймав на себе их напряженный взгляд, который всякий раз теплел для неё. 

«Привет» - прошептала она, сжав руку Амазонки. 

«Габриэль, я ничего не чувствую. Чт…» 

«Шшшшш. Тебя подстрелили и…» - она ощутила слезу, скатившуюся по щеке. 

«Дело плохо, да?» - спросила Эфини – «Меня ранили в живот?» 

Габриэль молча кивнула. 

«Меня подстрелили люди Зены, и сейчас мы в её лагере». 

«Прости меня, Эф. Я должна была послушаться тебя. Я никогда не была ей нужна. Все это было лишь частью плана, и сейчас я… мне так жаль, Эфини. Прости меня». 

Пальцы Амазонки нащупали края постели и с силой сжали их, она ожесточенно затрясла головой: «Я знала! Проклятье, я так и знала!» 

«Я… это моя вина». 

«Отчасти» - проронила Эфини. Её глаза закрылись и лицо исказилось выражением муки – «Но в большей степени моя» - глаза снова распахнулись, и Габриэль заметила, как они начали тускнеть – «Я должна была позволить тебе убить её… должна была помочь тебе». 

«Я бы не смогла сделать это… и ты знаешь» - прошептала Габриэль, сердито размазывая по лицу слезы. 

«Значит, это нужно было сделать мне!» - выкрикнула Амазонка с такой силой, которую Габриэль от неё даже не ожидала в подобный момент – «С той секунды, когда я услышала, что она сдалась, я знала, что здесь что-то нечисто! Это не имело смысла… но я позволила тебе, Террес и всем остальным увлечь себя в общем заблуждении. А сейчас… я уничтожила племя Амазонок» - она в отчаянии мотнула головой, отвернувшись. Габриэль ласково прикоснулась к волосам подруги – «Я всех подвела, Габриэль» - прошептала она. 

«Не смей так думать!» - воскликнула Габриэль – «Все будет хорошо» - всем своим существом она ощущала, что это не могло быть правдой, но сейчас это было единственное, что казалось ей верным. 

«Больно» - прошептала Амазонка, и, опустив глаза, Габриэль увидела, что повязка потемнела, пропитавшись свежей кровью – «И так холодно». 

«Шшшшш. Все будет хорошо. Все будет… Эфини, прости меня. Я должна была послушаться тебя. Она никогда не заботилась обо мне… все было ложью… это моя вина. Только моя». 

Размытый взгляд Эфини остановился на ней: «Не вини себя. Слышишь? Ты самый лучший человек, которого я знаю, Габриэль. И если ты винишь себя в том, что произошло со мной… Не стоит. Просто невезение и моя собственная глупость» - женщина сделала хриплый вдох, и её глаза заволокла легкая пелена – «У меня осталось мало времени, так что лучше разберемся с делами». 

«Ты поправишься» - заплакала Габриэль, зная, что подруга покидает её – «Ты должна. Прошу! Не позволяй ей победить!» 

«Это и будет моей первой просьбой. Габриэль, тебе придется сделать выбор, и ты знаешь об этом. Кому ты верна…своему народу… Амазонкам, которые приютили тебя и дали жизнь… или Зене, которая… ну, я полагаю, тебе известно, как я отношусь к ней. Но мне нужно знать сейчас… в кого ты веришь?» 

Габриэль спрятала лицо в ладонях, она была так раздавлена и ощущала такое чувство стыда, что даже не могла посмотреть в глаза подруги. 

«Я понимаю» - прошептала Эфини – «Поэтому моя просьба… моя предсмертная просьба» - её голова слегка приподнялась, и она огляделась – «Мне нужен свидетель» - произнесла она, пытаясь подняться – «Найди мне свидетеля! Желательно Амазонку». 

«Я подойду?» - послышался голос с порога, и Габриэль обернулась, чтобы увидеть входящую внутрь Зену. 

Больше не было места грязным обноскам и рваным ботинкам. В шатер вошла Зена, Завоеватель, во всем своем великолепии. Царственная безукоризненно синяя туника, доходящая до колен, облегала её мускулистые бедра, а на груди красовалась массивная золотая цепь. Металл искрился на свету и ещё больше подчеркивал могущество своей владелицы. Браслеты, обвивающие руки воительницы, также были украшены драгоценностями, а ещё не успевшие высохнуть волосы, - перевязаны золотым шнуром. Она шла с величавой уверенностью, которая втаптывалась в сердце Габриэль с каждым новым шагом. 

«Скажи, что тебе нужно, Эфини» - сказала Зена, встав напротив Габриэль, по другую сторону походной кровати – «Я сделаю все, что смогу, если нужно, сама». 

«Извини, Зена, но я не думаю, что ты достойна моего доверия». 

«Или моего» - прошептала Габриэль, будучи не в силах поднять глаза – «Ты вообще ничего не достойна». 

«Как ты, должно быть, горда собой» - произнесла Эфини, стараясь не показать свою боль – «Ты собираешься перебить нас всех до одного или продать в рабство?» 

«Я не горжусь» - прошептала Зена, и Габриэль ощутила на себе взгляд голубых кристаллов – «Я не горжусь ничем, что сделала» - повторила она. 

«Если бы могла, я бы поаплодировала» - выплюнула Эфини – «Хорошенький же спектакль ты разыграла. Даже сейчас не можешь остановиться» - она посмотрела на Габриэль – «Мне нужна Амазонка… быстрее, прошу. У меня мало…» 

«Зена…» - взмолилась Габриэль, впервые за все время посмотрев воину прямо в глаза. И невольно сжалась, когда уже знакомое теперь чувство вновь коснулось её. 

«Стража!» - громко позвала Зена, в шатре тут же вырос солдат – «Приведи ко мне ту высокую Амазонку» - она перевела взгляд на Эфини – «Тебе нужен пергамент и писец?» - спросила воительница. 

«Я могу писать» - заявила Габриэль, осторожно беря подругу за руку. 

«Захвати листы и приведи сюда Амазонку… быстро» - приказала Зена, солдат испарился также быстро, как и возник. 

Тягостная тишина повисла в шатре и единственным звуком, который нарушал её, было тяжелое дыхание Эфини. Каждые несколько секунд Амазонка стонала от боли, и Габриэль сжимала её руку, пытаясь разделить мучения подруги. Без разрешения глаза молодой женщины разыскали Зену, и она обнаружила, что снова попала в бездонный омут голубых глаз, которые проникали сквозь любую её защиту. Настала очередь Эфини сжать её руку, вырвав из оцепенения. Габриэль посмотрела вниз и увидела, что Амазонка наблюдает за ней со смешанным выражением боли и разочарования. 

«Тебе придется выбирать» - прошептала она так тихо, что Габриэль едва уловила значение её слов. 

«Регент… Святая Артемида… что они сделали с тобой?!» - воскликнула Телани, опускаясь на колени возле ложа. 

Эфини взглянула на Амазонку, но Габриэль видела, что жизнь продолжала оставлять глаза подруги. 

«Зена… мы враги, но я прошу тебя выполнить мою предсмертную волю. Ты сделаешь это?» 

Завоеватель мгновение сохраняла молчание, после чего кивнула: «Даю слово». 

«Габриэль, пиши все, что я буду говорить. Я подпишу, а Телани засвидетельствует. Потом вы обе доставите это послание в деревню… Зена, ты позволишь им уйти?» 

«Твой свиток и свидетель получат сопровождение и… должное обращение» - добавила она. 

«Телани, ты мой свидетель… клянись, что правдиво изложишь все то, что услышишь здесь». 

«Эфини» - вмешалась Габриэль – «Я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать. И не желаю этого. Я не гожусь для этого, а ты…» 

«Не спорь со мной… я слишком устала. Ты знаешь, что я должна сделать это и при любых других обстоятельствах передала бы его также тебе. Мой выбор остановился на тебе, и Террес знает об этом. Вызова не последует». 

«Но я не уверена…» 

«Значит, тебе предстоит решить». 

Габриэль молча кивнула и приняла чистый пергамент и чернила из рук Зены. Глаза воина были печальны и спокойны, когда она смотрела на молодую женщину, но та поспешно отвернулась. 

«Продолжай» - обратилась она к Эфини – «Я готова». 

«Пиши ‘Я, Эфини, наследница трона Террес, сим документом передаю Амазонке, Габриэль, свое законное королевское Право Наследования. С момента моей смерти она становится преемницей трона, коей останется до тех пор, пока добровольно не откажется от своего права, либо пока не будет доказано, что она недостойна обладать им. Никто не смеет оспорить мою последнюю волю’» - Эфини закрыла глаза – «Всё, дай мне подписать». 

Габриэль приблизила к ней свиток и вложила перо в слабеющую руку подруги. Эфини попыталась сосредоточиться на пергаменте, пока выводила свое имя под всем написанным. Затем перо перешло в руки Телани, и она поставила под подписью Эфини свою собственную. Зена молча кивнула, и стражник вывел Телани из шатра. 

«Я же говорила тебе быть осторожнее, а то передам право наследования» - пошутила Эфини, её голова слабо качнулась в попытке засмеяться. Габриэль лишь улыбнулась, не в силах произнести ни слова. 

«Я никогда не хотела, чтобы так вышло» - сказала Зена, её взгляд был устремлен на умирающую Амазонку. 

«Пусть так или в битве…но ты бы убила меня, Завоеватель» - прохрипела Эфини, её дыхание превратилось в короткие прерывистые глотки – «Она поверила в тебя» - прошептала она, невидящий взор переместился к Габриэль – «Но похоже это ничего не значит для таких, как ты». 

Габриэль ощутила комок, подступивший к горлу, по мере того как жизнь покидала её подругу. Она держала Эфини за руку и нежно гладила её по волосам: «Я люблю тебя, Эф» - прошептала она – «Ты моя подруга, и я никогда не забуду тебя… никогда…» - её голос затих, когда она ощутила, как соскользнула вниз рука Амазонки. 

«Её больше нет» - Зена подошла к женщине сзади, и её ладонь легла на плечо Габриэль, но та быстро скинула руку воина. 

«Не правда!» - женщина провела пальцами по лицу Амазонки - «Она не могла!» 

«Пойдем» - сказала Зена, пытаясь поднять её – «Позволь ей уйти. Она была смелой и гордой женщиной. Я восхищаюсь ей». 

«Ты лжешь! Все, что ты говоришь - вранье!» - воскликнула Габриэль –«Ты только использовала меня… Ни слова правды, сплошная ложь… Ты хотела лишь одного, выследить нас… уничтожить Амазонок!» 

«Габриэль…» 

«Я ненавижу тебя! Ты предала меня! Я поверила тебе, Зена» - женщина вскочила, последний раз коснувшись волос Эфини. Она развернулась к Завоевателю – «Как ты, должно быть, смеялась надо мной. Полагаю, я с самого начала была частью твоего плана?» 

«Послушай меня» - пальцы Зены скользнули по щеке женщины. 

«Не прикасайся ко мне» - выкрикнула Габриэль, отбрасывая её руку – «Никогда больше не прикасайся ко мне!» - молодая женщина выскочила из палатки, навстречу холоду ночи. Она не знала, куда бежала, а вперед её влекло лишь чудовищное желание оказаться как можно дальше от Зены и безжизненного тела подруги. Бежать – только это казалось правильным, и чем дальше она убегала, тем меньше она думала обо всем этом. 

Однако далеко ей не удалось уйти, и вскоре высокий крепкий мужчина уже держал её за запястье, а затем и вовсе перекинул через плечо и потащил обратно. Габриэль отчаянно извивалась, старясь вырваться, но поистине гигантские размеры здоровяка и его колоссальная сила делали все её попытки бесполезными. Дух женщины был слишком ослаблен, чтобы продолжать схватку, и постепенно она затихла. Солдат отнес её обратно, в лагерь, прямиком в шатер Зены.


	12. Chapter 12

«Положи её сюда» - приказала Зена, и мужчина бесцеремонно швырнул свою ношу на роскошный диван – «Ступай» - махнула ему воительница. 

Габриэль выпрямилась и села, но её глаза были по-прежнему устремлены в пол, отказываясь признавать присутствие Зены. Она услышала, как воительница обошла шатер, и внезапно перед её носом возник золотой кубок. 

«Это вино. Пей». 

Женщина резко выбила сосуд из рук Завоевателя, и оказалось вся залита вином. Липкая жидкость начала стекать по лицу, но Габриэль запретила себе вытереть её. Она не могла позволить Зене удовольствие лицезреть это. 

«Хорошо получилось» - заметила Зена, кидая ей на колени полотенце. 

«Замолчи!» - огрызнулась Габриэль, прикладывая полотенце к лицу – «Я не хочу разговаривать с тобой. И не буду». 

«Хорошо, Регент» - сказала Зена, и голова Габриэль взметнулась на звук своего нового титула. Её глаза встретились с воином с той осуждающей силой, на которую она только была способна – «Не смотри на меня так, Габриэль» - промолвила Зена, отворачиваясь – «Если бы я только могла, то спасла её». 

«Она мертва из-за тебя! Моя подруга умерла по твоей вине!» 

Зена опустилась на колени перед женщиной и накрыла её руку своей собственной. Прикосновение было таким теплым, но Габриэль больше не собиралась попадаться на него. Она мужественно убрала руку – «Мне жаль» - покачала головой Зена – «Этого не должно было произойти». 

«И как же все должно было произойти?» - парировала она – «Было бы лучше, если б Эфини пала на каком-нибудь поле боя? Тогда б все было хорошо? А если бы эта стрела досталась мне? Или может моя смерть уже не за горами». 

Зена откинулась назад, опустившись на пятки, её руки сползли на колени. Габриэль, наблюдавшая за ней, заметила чувство вины, которое отразилось на лице воина. Это зрелище толчком отдалось в животе молодой женщины, но она вновь запретила себе поддаваться ему. 

«Мои поздравления, Завоеватель. Похоже, тебе и правда удастся править миром». 

«Разве я могла знать, что ты окажешься там?» - выкрикнула Зена – «Как ты думаешь, Габриэль?» 

«С твоими шпионскими способностями… совсем не удивлюсь» - женщина встала – «Но вероятно это все тоже было ложью». 

«Сядь!» - скомандовала Зена – «Ты в моем мире, Габриэль… и я не стану терпеть... » воительница отвернулась – «Уходи» - добавила она уже тише – «Оставь меня. Ты ведь этого хочешь». 

«Это было ложью?» - также тихо произнесла Габриэль. Она едва успела остановить себя, чтобы не коснуться волос воина. 

«Что именно?» - спросила Зена, на её губах появилась кривая усмешка – «Да, моё добровольное пленение было частью плана. Я годами пыталась уничтожить Амазонок, но всякий раз они исчезали, прежде чем мы успевали атаковать. Наконец мы наткнулись на этот пост, и… ну, что было дальше, тебе известно» - она подняла руки – «Это был хороший план, и он позволил мне многого достичь». 

«Значит, я должна быть польщена тем, что удостоилась внимания Завоевателя. Как ещё могу служить вам, Великая?» - сказала Габриэль с легким поклоном. 

Глаза Зены на мгновение вспыхнули, но она опустила руки, словно сдаваясь: «Это не так. Мне так все это надоело, и… Я бы никогда не поступила с тобой… Я думала, это поможет». 

«Значит, я просто идеально попала тебе в руки… или лучше сказать, в объятия?» - с горечью произнесла Габриэль – «Если бы я знала, то оделась бы пособлазнительнее». 

«Перестань! Не провоцируй меня!» 

«Не смей меня затыкать!» - закричала Габриэль – «С момента встречи с тобой я не знала ничего, кроме боли!» - женщина подскочила к огромному столу, возвышающемуся в самом центре шатра, и схватила с него меч Зены – «Вот, твой меч» - она ткнула лезвием в сторону воина – «Убей меня! Закончи то, что должна была сделать ещё год назад!» 

Зена ни произнесла ни слова, и они просто смотрели друг на друга. Грудь Габриэль поднималась и опускалась в бессильной ярости. Резко развернувшись, она бросила меч обратно на стол, голова женщины поникла. 

«Габриэль…» - голос Зены слегка дрогнул, но молодая женщина отказывалась слышать это. 

«А я… что со мной?» - спросила Габриэль, почти желая услышать, что и она была ложью. 

«Я никогда не прекращала думать о тебе» - начала Зена – «Всё, что я рассказала о том дне, было правдой, и увидеть тебя в Амазонской деревне… я никогда не ожидала этого. Да и с чего бы мне было? Когда я видела тебя в последний раз, то оставила плачущей и разбитой в этой богом забытой деревне где-то на другом конце света». 

«Люди имеют свойство меняться, Завоеватель». 

«Прошу, не называй меня так. Я с трудом переношу это имя из уст своих людей. Просто не могу слышать его от тебя». 

«Но это ты. Зена, Завоеватель. Зена, Разрушитель Наций. Зена, Гроза Миров. Ты страшнее любых самых ужасных бедствий». 

«Да, верно. Я даже хуже и ты знаешь об этом» - прошептала Зена – «Но с другой стороны я лишь защищала свою деревню. Пытаясь обезопасить её единственным способом, который только знала». 

«Как трогательно» - съязвила Габриэль – «Хорошая девочка превратилась в плохую. Не слишком ли надуманная история?» 

«Она чуть не стала твоей историей?» 

Габриэль с силой ударила кулаком по столу: «Никогда не смей сравнивать меня с собой! Я бы никогда… Никогда не совершила то, что совершила ты! Ты заставляла людей страдать лишь потому, что это доставляло тебе удовольствие!» 

Зена тоже поднялась на ноги, и Габриэль пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не повернуться и продолжать стоять спиной к воину – «Значит, так ты думаешь обо мне?» - услышала она голос сзади. 

«Да!» - выпалила Габриэль, её глаза не оставляли небольшой, острый нож, лежащий возле правой руки – «А что ещё я должна думать?» - добавила она, незаметно пододвигая его к себе. 

«Это никогда не доставляло мне удовольствие, Габриэль. Никогда. Это просто стало тем, что я делаю». 

«О, замолчи! Ты лжешь, даже тогда, когда правда проникает в твой мозг, ведь так?» - женщина сжала нож в своей ладони – «Я видела тебя, Зена… Видела, как ты снесла голову тому человеку. Ты наслаждалась этим. Я видела это в твоих глазах». 

«Я сделала это ради тебя» - промолвила Зена, подходя к ней ближе – «Он чуть не убил тебя». 

«Ты тоже» - прошептала Габриэль, чувствуя, как бьется совсем рядом сердце Завоевателя – «Но ты до сих пор жива». 

«Только когда ты со мной» - ответила Зена, кладя руку на плечо женщины. 

«Даже не надейся» - Габриэль развернулась вокруг и ткнула ножом в живот Зены. 

Завоеватель подалась назад, её глаза расширились от шока, и Габриэль ощутила, как перехватило в горле дыхание. Нож был по-прежнему плотно сжат в её руке, но, опустив взгляд, она увидела, что лезвие было совершенно чистым. Медленно она разжала пальцы, и нож со звоном упал на пол. Душу быстро наполнил страх, отозвавшийся дрожью в руках. Женщина медленно подняла голову. 

«Ты нанесла мне удар!» - воскликнула Зена, злость и недоверие отразились на лице воина. 

Габриэль растерялась перед её взглядом, глаза женщины пытались остановиться на чем угодно, только не на Зене. Она ощутила, как напряжение повисло в комнате, и со страхом ожидала расплаты. Затаив дыхание, она ждала удара, молясь лишь о том, чтобы все прошло быстро и безболезненно. Но вместо этого к ногам женщины полетело облачение воина, и, взглянув вниз, Габриэль увидела плетенную кольчугу, спасшую Завоевателя. 

«Зена…» 

«В следующий раз, когда решишь кого-то убить, сделай это правильно» - холодно произнесла Зена – «Стража!» - закричала она, в шатер мгновенно ворвались два воина – «Уведите её!» - распорядилась женщина, указав на Габриэль – «И поместите с лошадьми. Думаю, там ей самое место». 

Мужчины отдали честь и грубо подхватили пленницу: «Шагай» - рявкнул один из них, выволакивая её из шатра. Габриэль вытянула назад голову, её глаза встретились с голубыми кристаллами Зены. И она знала, что взгляд, который она разделили в это мгновение, вероятно, был последним.


	13. Chapter 13

Габриэль поместили в самодельной импровизированной конюшне, но в отличие от камеры, которая досталась прежде Завоевателю, молодой женщине пришлось мириться с тошнотворным запахом конской мочи, который, казалось бы, просачивался отовсюду. Её кисти были закованы так, что она не могла даже дотянуться до носа, и в течение первых тридцати минут сражалась почти за каждый глоток воздуха. Потом слезы и судорожные всхлипывания смогли как-то заслонить невыносимый запах, а может ей просто стало уже все равно. 

Перед ней поставили небольшую миску с жирным мясом и куском засохшего хлеба. Стражник заржал, глядя на женщину сверху вниз. Габриэль посмотрела на него, а он лишь пожал плечами в ответ: «Это научит тебя не злить Завоевателя» - сказал он, почесав бороду. 

«Всё было не так» - ответила женщина, не решаясь встретиться с ним взглядом. 

«Тогда она убила бы тебя быстро. А так…» - он снова расхохотался и оставил её в одиночестве. 

Габриэль потрясла головой, внезапно осознав, что вероятно теперь Зена точно приговорит её к смерти. Что-то подсказывало ей, что Завоеватель не простит ей этого покушения. Та Зена, которую она всегда знала, сделает все, чтобы заставить её страдать. Та Зена, которую она считала, что знает… та, которая любила её… оказалось, что такой Зены не существовало. 

Еда не вселяла аппетита, Габриэль не могла себя заставить даже взглянуть на неё, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попробовать. Поэтому она продолжала смотреть во всепоглощающую тьму. Женщина слышала, как беспокойно переступают с ноги на ногу её соседи, и почти благословляла их присутствие. Пока она слышала их, она была не одинока, а может она просто пыталась убедить себя в этом. 

По крайней мере в конюшне было тихо и спокойно, и в какой-то степени она была даже рада, что её поместили сюда, а не с остальными Амазонками. Она знала, что это был своеобразный способ Зены отблагодарить за её собственное заключение в деревенской тюрьме, и Габриэль чувствовала, что теперь она для Зены - не больше чем обычная Амазонка. 

Амазонки. Мысль о них проникла в самое сердце и давила до тех пор, пока по лицу женщины не потекли слезы. Её подруги и сестры должны были умереть… И все потому, что Зене нужно было победить. Вот к чему привело неуемное желание Зены владеть всем. Теперь Габриэль понимала это, и какие бы чувства не переполняли её, сейчас их затмевал кровавый образ Завоевателя. 

«Я сделала свой выбор, Эфини» - прошептала она, пальцы женщины впились в сено, устилающее пол – «Разве он мог быть другим?» 

В конюшне становилось все холоднее, и Габриэль покорно заставила себя сгрести немного сена и прикрыть им ноги. Оно ужасно пахло, но либо так, либо замерзнуть. Тьма больше не успокаивала, и женщина откинулась назад, прижавшись спиной к стене и закрыв глаза. Она попыталась представить, что запланировала для неё Зена, но какие бы страшные картины не рисовало её воображение, она так и не смогла найти в себе хотя бы искру желания жить дальше. Опустошение вытеснило из души все остальное, и она отдалась ему, зная, что возможно эта ночь станет для неё последней. 

Её сны были беспорядочными, снова и снова она видела Эфини, подкошенную стрелой. Но каждый раз арбалет оказывался в руках кого-то нового, пока наконец не очутился у неё самой, а вместо Эфини истекала кровью и умирала Зена. Сердце Габриэль отчаянно застучало в груди, и она выронила проклятое оружие, не зная куда бежать, к Амазонкам ли, которые звали её, или к Зене, которая ничего не делала, но в глазах которой читалась такая мольба. Она стояла там, потрясенная и растерянная. Наконец Зена что-то прошептала и в это же мгновение женщина проснулась. 

Её прерывистое дыхание нарушило тишину ночи. Ощущая прилив злости и обиды, она натянула свои оковы, пытаясь вырвать их из стены. Из горла женщины вырвался крик, полный муки, и она в изнеможении снова прислонилась к стене. 

В конюшне опять повисла тишина, и Габриэль внезапно почувствовала чье-то присутствие в темноте. Там кто-то был, наблюдал за ней… она могла в этом поклясться. 

«Если ты здесь, чтобы что-то сделать со мной, валяй» - устало произнесла она – «Не думаю, что мне может быть уже хуже». 

В ответ молчание. 

«Ну и ладно, тогда сиди там. Мне осталось жить лишь несколько часов, хоть составишь мне компанию». 

И снова тишина. 

Габриэль пожала плечами: «Я люблю поговорить, видимо придется за двоих» - сказала она, потирая замерзшие руки – «Всего неделю назад я даже не подозревала, как перевернется мой мир и что наступит ночь, подобная этой. Моя лучшая подруга мертва… а я так растерянна, что не могу мыслить нормально... Мне хочется избавиться от своих чувств к ней, но похоже мне это плохо удается» - она грустно рассмеялась – «Не могу поверить, что пыталась заколоть её. Боги, как же я глупа… Но самое смешное, я рада, что она осталась цела. Странно, да?» - обратилась она к безмолвному силуэту, который только сейчас смогла различить в темноте. Было в нем что-то до боли знакомое, и она сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить. 

«Я не знаю, почему поступила так» - промолвила Габриэль, в душе уверенная, что напротив неё сидит Зена – «Я хотела, чтобы ты знала о моих чувствах, но не знала, как сказать об этом. Но от этого не легче, да?» 

Темная фигура лишь наклонила голову, и Габриэль закрыла глаза. 

«Зена, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь» - прошептала она. 

«И что я должна сказать?» - ответила Зена. 

Габриэль покачала головой: «Я не знаю». 

Она услышала, как Зена поднялась, и в следующий миг ожил факел, воткнутый рядом с дверью. Конюшня погрузилась в зловещий полумрак. Воительница вернулась и оперлась о деревянную перегородку. Её темные волосы были спутаны, а на лице легла тень усталости и напряжения, ещё больше подчеркиваемая тусклым светом факела. Габриэль подняла глаза, но тут же стыдливо опустила их. 

«Что ты собираешься сделать со мной?» - прошептала она. 

В ответ ей на колени упала связка ключей: «От кандалов» - коротко бросила Зена – «Снаружи тебя ждет лошадь, Регент. Возвращайся к своим драгоценным Амазонкам» - с этими словами Зена развернулась, собираясь уйти. Рука воина крепко сжимала деревянную перегородку. 

«Почему?» - раздался голос Габриэль. 

«Похоже, это твой излюбленный вопрос» - парировала Зена, слепо глядя себе под ноги – «Больше никаких вопросов, Габриэль. Просто уходи, пока я не передумала». 

Габриэль открыла было рот, чтобы заговорить, но вместо этого подняла ключи и принялась размыкать кандалы. Железные наручники со стуком упали на землю, и Габриэль расправила ноги, вставая. Завоеватель по-прежнему не шевелилась и молодая женщина подняла руку, чтобы прикоснуться к сильной спине. Но вместо этого кисть женщины опала, и она медленно прошла мимо. 

«Мне жаль, Габриэль» - сказала ей вслед Зена – «Как бы мало для тебя это ни значило, но я никогда не хотела причинить тебе боль». 

Габриэль замерла, продолжая стоять спиной к воину: «Как я могу поверить тебе? Почему я должна это сделать?» 

«Снова вопросы! Неужели ты не можешь просто довериться своим чувствам, хотя бы один раз в жизни?» 

«Один раз? Всю свою жизнь я только и делаю, что следую своим чувствам, но на этот раз они коснулись не только меня. Мы не единственные, кто замешан в этом». 

«Тогда почему же мне кажется, что во всем мире нет никого, кроме нас с тобой?!» - спросила Зена, и Габриэль понадобились все её силы, чтобы не обернуться. 

Она закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох: «Тебе так кажется, Зена, потому что ты – весь мир, а я лишь песчинка в нем, которая тебя заинтересовала». 

«Это неправда» - сказала Зена, делая шаг вперед. Габриэль ощутила, как все поднялось внутри от этого приближения. 

«Но это так… и сейчас ты Зена, Завоеватель, а я…» - она сделала ещё один вдох – «Я для тебя ничто, кроме страха» - женщина чувствовала жар, исходящий от тела воительницы, и вопреки всему сказанному, ощущала лишь одно желание, отступить назад, в её объятия. Но больше она не могла себе позволить подобного. Её чувства… или желания более ничего не значили - «Мы не в силах изменить то, кто мы есть» - добавила она, медленно развернувшись. 

Зена тоже глубоко вдохнула, её дыхание обожгло кожу Габриэль: «Ты права» - прошептала воительница – «Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты ушла». 

Слова больно врезались в сердце, и Габриэль невольно подняла руку, пытаясь унять боль. Почему ей было так легко сказать их, но так тяжело услышать их же в ответ? Она не знала. 

«Скоро рассветет» - нарушила тишину Зена – «Тебе пора. Если ты останешься, мне придется наказать тебя за твой поступок». 

«Ты уже это сделала» - прошептала в ответ Габриэль – «Уже». 

«Ступай, Габриэль. Возьми лошадь и уезжай от меня. Я прикажу отправить остальных Амазонок и тело Эфини обратно в деревню вместе с…» - несколько мгновений она молчала – «С моими требованиями» - закончила воительница. 

Голова Габриэль резко дернулась: «Ты ведь не станешь атаковать? Только не сейчас». 

Зена снова выдержала паузу, лишь пожав плечами в ответ, после чего произнесла: «Я не могу позволить, чтобы то, что произошло между нами, нарушило мои планы и то, к чему я так долго шла. Но я дам Амазонкам шанс на переговоры… ради тебя». 

«Проклятье, Зена!» - закричала Габриэль – «Если это все, что тебе нужно, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ни одно из твоих требований не было выполнено! Я лучше умру, чем увижу, как ты получаешь удовольствие от того, что сделала!» 

Зена приблизилась к ней вплотную, и Габриэль увидела гнев, исказивший лицо воина. Она открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, но закрыла его в немом вызове. В тусклом свете факела они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Каждая сомневалась в том, была ли боль, испытываемая ею, продиктована любовью или же ненавистью, но каждая знала, что это чувство было во сто крат сильнее любого другого, пережитого ею прежде. Не произнеся ни слова, Габриэль опустила глаза и развернулась. 

«Прощай» - шепнула она и вышла из конюшни, чувствуя взгляд Зены на своей спине. Статная чалая лошадь терпеливо ожидала её в предрассветной мгле. Её голова была понуро опущена в покорном повиновении, и на долю секунды Габриэль поняла, какого это было ощущать нечто подобное. Её глаза метнулись к шатру, где лежала Эфини, и женщина закусила губу, чтобы сдержаться. Её жизнь больше никогда не вернется в прежнее русло, стоит ей только сесть в это седло. Впрочем, эта жизнь не принадлежала ей с того самого дня, когда она встретила Зену. Её судьба была предопределена, будущее получило новые очертания, а сердце - украдено, без всякого на то разрешения. Но в этот миг она поняла, что ей было суждено жить с сознанием того, что любовь и долг были диаметрально противоположны, и она не могла отречься от себя и своего племени ради своей любви. 

Она услышала, как Зена вышла из конюшни, но запретила себе поворачиваться и быстро забралась на лошадь. Пальцы сжали поводья, и она направила животное вперед. Глаза женщины были устремлены на плотный туман, который, казалось, подходил к самому лесу. Каждый шаг, который делала лошадь, отдавался ощущением того, что её тело разрывают на две части. Достигнув края лагеря, женщина повернулась в седле, взглянув назад. Зена стояла, наблюдая за ней. Утренняя дымка делала её силуэт слегка размытым, но Габриэль видела её глаза, и в течение одной долгой секунды они не разрывали взгляд, прежде чем она не повернулась, теперь уже навсегда.


	14. Chapter 14

Зена смотрела, как она уходит, тщательно игнорируя растущую в груди боль и концентрируясь вместо этого на гордом силуэте Амазонки. Казалось, её мир разваливался на части, а тело дрожало от страха, неизведанного ею никогда прежде. 

И даже когда туман поглотил фигуру Габриэль, Зена продолжала смотреть в ту последнюю точку, где она её ещё могла видеть, опасаясь, что стоит ей отвернуться лишь на миг, и все воспоминания и чувства тут же исчезнут. Где-то рядом хрустнула ветка под сапогом и Зена с яростью обернулась на звук. Её пальцы сомкнулись на горле молодого солдата. 

«Ты!» - приказала она, оттолкнув паренька на землю – «Приведи мою лошадь! Быстро!» - рявкнула она. Юный вояка поспешно вскарабкался на ноги и припустил исполнять приказ своей повелительницы. 

Завоеватель развернулась, её глаза блуждали по лесу, но могли видеть лишь лицо Габриэль на фоне расплывающегося тумана. Закрыв глаза, она сделала глубокий вдох и повернулась спиной к своему видению. Её шаги были медленными и тяжелыми, когда она приближалась к своему шатру. Отдернув свисающую створку, она бросила последний взгляд в сторону леса и исчезла внутри.

Она слышала, как снаружи подвели лошадь, но Завоеватель не шевельнулась и продолжала сидеть в своем кресле. Руки лежали на подлокотниках и костяшки пальцев были белыми от напряжения. Лицо, однако, было спокойным и не выражало никаких эмоций. Долг и честь не позволяли ей сдвинуться с места, а любовь - оставляла в одиночестве. 

**Конец.**


End file.
